


A whiter shade of pale

by lovely_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Harry, M/M, elementy fantasy, miłość homoseksualna, prześladowanie w szkole
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bumblebee/pseuds/lovely_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Któregoś dnia Harry spotyka w lesie wilka i pomaga mu uwolnić się z pułapki. Nie wie wtedy jeszcze, że ów wilk nie jest zwyczajnym wilkiem, a to wydarzenie będzie miało znaczący wpływ na jego dalsze życie.<br/>AU gdzie One Direction nie istnieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whiter shade of pale

\- I pamiętaj, że jest naładowana - mówi Robin, podając Harry’emu strzelbę. Jest stara i lekko pordzewiała przy lufie, ale chłopak trzyma ją jak największy skarb, ostrożnie ważąc pokaźną broń w dłoniach. - Dlatego bądź ostrożny i bez potrzeby nie zdejmuj jej z ramienia.

\- Będę uważał - odpowiada.

\- Ma służyć do obrony, nie ataku. I tylko w ostateczność, rozumiesz?

Harry kiwa głową na tak.

\- Dobrze. Miej telefon zawsze pod ręką i nie wahaj się go użyć, gdy cokolwiek wyda ci się podejrzane. Nawet jeżeli będzie to fałszywy alarm, masz mnie powiadomić. - Głos Robina jest napięty i przepełniony surową troską, a jego wzrok ani na moment nie opuszcza twarzy chłopaka. Mężczyzna patrzy na zegarek. - Za dwie godziny, równo o szesnastej, widzę cię przy furgonetce. Ani minuty później, Harry. Obiecaj mi.

\- Obiecuję.

Robin mu wierzy. Harry zna ryzyko całej wyprawy i wie, ile w ich przypadku znaczy punktualność. Na szali stoi ludzkie życie.

 Przez minutę panuje cisza, a potem:

\- Chodźmy.

***

W puszczy są kłusownicy.

W puszczy są kłusownicy, którzy z zimną krwią zastawiają pułapki na leśne zwierzęta, miażdżąc im nogi w żelaznych wnykach, rozkładając druciane sidła przy paśnikach, rozrzucając środki usypiające długotrwałego działania, które wystawiają zwierzynę na pewną śmierć przez zamarznięcie. Robin niejednokrotnie przyniósł do domu martwą sarnę lub zająca, które znalazł podczas swojego codziennego obchodu po lesie. Wyglądały jak pogrążone we śnie, często pozbawione były nawet ran. Harry za każdym razem przeczesywał ich sierść drżącymi palcami, szukając bicia serca pod skórą, ruchu klatki piersiowej przy oddychaniu, ale na próżno. Ich kruche, wyziębione ciałka mówiły, że jest to rodzaj snu, z którego nikt się nie obudzi. Chłopak do późna zostawał przy ich pozbawionych życia korpusach, skulony na podłodze garażu z zaczerwienionymi oczami, dopóki nie przychodziła po niego mama albo Gemma.

Jest początek lutego i śnieg sięga mu prawie do kolan. Harry brnie przez zaspy, rozglądając się na boki i wytężając wzrok w poszukiwaniu znaków obecności ludzi, których nie powinno tu być. Musi działać ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie, dlatego właśnie dostał strzelbę, ale nic nie uchroni go przez strzałem z daleka, jeżeli w porę nie dostrzeże zagrożenia. Nawet wyświechtana kamizelka kuloodporna, którą założył pod swój brązowy polar nie zatrzyma kuli wycelowanej w jego głowę.

Mało prawdopodobne, aby kłusownicy czatowali przy pułapkach. Jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne jest to, by zdecydowali się otworzyć ogień do siedemnastoletniego chłopca, gdyby jednak zostali, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Ma sprawdzić teren przy rzece, naturalnym wodopoju, upewnić się, że zwierzęta są tam bezpieczne, więc opuszcza pole i zagłębia się w las, gdzie śniegu jest mniej, a powietrze stoi w miejscu. Pomimo braku liści, gałęzie drzew tworzą gęstą plątaninę nad jego głową, pogrążając świat w półmroku i ciszy, która brzęczy w uszach. Harry porusza się bezszelestnie do przodu, nasłuchując, robiąc notatki w głowie, które przekaże później Robinowi.

Puszcza jest jednak spokojna. Żadnych niepokojących odgłosów, echa łamanych gałązek, przeładowywania broni w oddali. To oznacza, że mają do czynienia z profesjonalistami, których niełatwo będzie złapać na gorącym uczynku. Harry pociera zarys komórki w kieszeni; nagle nie wydaje mu się już, że przyjście do lasu było tak dobrym pomysłem. Czy naprawdę będzie w stanie powstrzymać dorosłego mężczyznę przy pomocy starej strzelby, z którą nie miał nawet wcześniej styczności? A co, jeśli będzie ich kilku?

Dojście nad rzekę zajmuje mu dobre dwadzieścia minut, w czasie których nie spotkał na swojej drodze chociażby wiewiórki. Śnieg po obu stronach dróżki był nienaruszony, pozbawiony odcisków butów. Jeżeli nawet ktoś szedł tędy przed nim, musiało to być zanim po raz ostatni padało, czyli jakieś dwa dni wcześniej. Harry rozluźnia się minimalnie, oddychając głębiej i pozwalając powietrzu opuścić swoje płuca pod postacią cichego westchnięcia.

Koryto jest rozległe, ale płytkie, a z wody wystają płaskie, wypłukane przez nurt kamienie. Gdyby musiał, Harry spokojnie przeszedł by po nich na drugą stronę, mocząc tylko trochę nogawki spodni.  Zamiast tego postanawia iść wzdłuż brzegu na zachód i w promieniu dwudziestu metrów dokładnie przeszukać nagie krzaki i większe zaspy pod względem ukrytych wnyk, z pomarańczowym słońcem na linii wzroku.

Teren jest czysty, pozbawiony pułapek. Harry ma szczęście, a zwierzęta mogą bezpiecznie korzystać z wodopoju. Trochę niepokoi go brak śladów kopyt i łap na śniegu, ale to nie musi jeszcze nic oznaczać.

Zawraca i przemierza podobny dystans na wschód, ponownie uważnie przeczesując brzeg i okolicę. Gdy idzie, drewniana kolba strzelby obija się delikatnie o tył jego uda, co w pewien sposób dziwnie dodaje mu otuchy. Nie jest tak całkiem bezbronny, mimo że jego miękkie serce i tak uniemożliwiłoby mu wymierzenie do drugiego człowieka. Lub zwierzęcia, jeżeli już o tym mowa.

Wszystko wskazuje na to, że dzisiaj obejdzie się bez podobnych przygód. Dzięki bogu.

Rzeka skręca, a wraz z nią Harry, wychodząc na niewielką polankę. Tu śnieg znowu jest głębszy i nienaruszony, gładka tafla puchu rozciąga się na boki, pokrywając niemal idealnie okrągłą wyrwę w drzewach. Już prawie ma się odwrócić, gdy wtem jego wzrok pada na punkt w cieniu okazałego buka w oddali i chłopak zastyga.

Po drugiej stronie polany coś jest. Jakieś zawierzę. Ma gęstą, ciemnobrązową sierść na grzbiecie, która stopniowo przechodzi w biel przy łapach, wielkość dużego psa lub mniejszego niedźwiedzia i leży w bezruchu pod drzewem, lekko zamazane przez dystans. Ale cholera, Harry wie, co to jest. Mając ojczyma leśniczego, ciężko nie zapamiętać opisu puchatego ogona i wydłużonego pyska, który skrywa ostre jak brzytwa kły.

Wilk.

Dorosły, silny wilk, który dzięki swojemu czułemu węchowi i wyostrzonemu słuchowi już dawno musiał wykryć obecność człowieka i Harry, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo sie starał, nie ma szansy uciec. Najmniejszej. Jeżeli zacznie biec, zaalarmuje zwierzę, które w poczuciu zagrożenia zerwie się z miejsca i po kilku sekundach powali go na ziemię, zaciskając szczęki na gardle. Ale może, gdyby zrobił to ostrożnie, unikając gwałtownych ruchów i machania rękami, idąc powolutku w tył, udałoby mu się bezpiecznie oddalić. W końcu wilki nie atakują ludzi, dopóki nie są do tego sprowokowane albo nie ma środka zimy i nie głodują.

Och. Racja.

Wtedy przypomina sobie o strzelbie. Wciąż przykuty do ziemi, owija palce lewej ręki wokół metalowej lufy i boleśnie powoli ściąga broń z ramienia, chwytając ją w obie dłonie. Wilk nawet nie drga, wciąż skulony na ziemi. Ma zamknięte oczy i złożone uszy, ale Harry obawia się zrobić pierwszy krok, mimo przewagi po swojej stronie. Jest przerażony, serce podjechało mu do gardła i zatrzymało się gdzieś przy migdałkach, a teraz pulsuje tak głośno, że muszą je słyszeć mieszkańcy Holmes Chapel.  Ręce tak mu się trzęsą, że ledwo jest wstanie utrzymać strzelbę prosto.

Przesuwa stopę do tyłu, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwierzęcia. Nic. Przesuwa drugą. Wilk nadal nie daje oznak życia. Trzeci, czwarty, piąty krok i Harry oddala się o metr, potem o kolejny, ale coś jest nie w porządku, coś mu się nie podoba. Idzie mu za łatwo, choć to nie znaczy, że chłopak się zatrzymuje. Cofa się dalej, mrużąc oczy i przesuwając wzrokiem po reszcie smukłego ciała na ziemi. Tam zauważa coś, co wywraca mu wnętrzności na drugą stronę.

Wcześniej tego nie widział, skupiony na pysku i uszach stworzenia, ale śnieg wokół tylnych łap wilka jest różowy, a jego sierść w tamtym miejscu posklejana ciemnobordową substancją. Krew. Dużo krwi.

I błysk metalu obok, który może oznaczać tylko jedno.

Harry wie, że powinien jak najszybciej stamtąd odejść i znaleźć Robina. Wie, że zwierzę wciąż może zrobić mu krzywdę, nawet jeżeli zostało uwięzione we wnykach i opadło z sił. Wie to wszystko lepiej, niż większość osób w jego wieku, a i tak robi najgłupszą rzecz z możliwych - zmienia kierunek marszu i przecina polanę, lądując na kolanach metr od łba wilka, który nie reaguje. Prawdopodobnie leży tu od dłuższego czasu, bez jedzenia i picia, z otwartą raną łapy. Prawdopodobnie jest martwy.

Harry przygląda się badawczo wnykom - mają duże, stalowe ostrza i są przymocowane do pnia drzewa, ale gdyby się przyłożył, dałby radę je otworzyć - następnie patrzy na dzikie stworzenie. Z bliska wilk jest piękny, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Jego futro lśni w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, jest zdrowe o gęste. Ma głęboki odcień brązu, który jaśnieje po bokach, żeby stać się białe na łapach, choć teraz skleja je krew i błoto. Chłopak ma ochotę zanurzyć w nim twarz, jak w poduszce. Z wahaniem wyciąga rękę, kładąc ją na ciemniejszej kryzie na karku zwierzęcia…

…i natychmiast ją zabiera, ponieważ trójkątne uszy podskakują do góry.

Stworzenie jednak żyje.

Harry odskakuje do tyłu, lądując pośladkami na śniegu. Przez kilka sekund jego serce znowu bije jak szalone, potem się uspokaja, gdy wilk pozostaje w bezruchu.

Kiedy nic więcej się nie dzieje, Harry ociera czoło rękawem polaru i wypuszczając powietrze ze świstem, podnosi się z ziemi. Podczołguje się wolno do stworzenia, uważnie śledząc położenie jego wielkich łap (pazury!) oraz pyska (kły!) i na wszelki wypadek zachowując rozsądną odległość.   Ponownie głaszcze brązowe futro gołą dłonią, rejestrując, że jest wyjątkowo miękkie w dotyku i ciężko mu to wyjaśnić, ale odnosi wrażenie, że wilk nie ma nic przeciwko, a nawet niezauważalnie łasi się do jego ręki. Co, oczywiście, jest głupie. Dzikie zwierzęta boją się ludzi.

\- Hej - szepce Harry łagodnie, przeczesując sierść za strzelistymi uszami, teraz stojącymi prosto. Czuje mieszaninę strachu i zafascynowania. - Zaraz cię z tego uwolnię.

Brak odpowiedzi go nie zraża.

Podnosi się na nogi i staje przy wnykach, odkładając na bok strzelbę i zdejmując drugą rękawiczkę. Chwyta stalowe półkole i przez kilka chwil zbiera w sobie siły, oddychając głęboko. Następnie zaczyna ciągnąć i wilk skomle żałośnie, gdy rany w jego łapie otwierają się na nowo. To niemal sprawia, że Harry wypuszcza zatrzaski z palców.

\- Szybko, zabieraj łapę - dyszy z wysiłkiem, walcząc z siłą sprężyn, która coraz bardziej daje mu się we znaki. - No dalej, wyjmij ją z wnyk, proszę!

Wilk znowu wyje, tym razem ciszej, ale rzeczywiście odciąga się dalej, jakby zrozumiał, wlokąc za sobą poranioną nogę i znacząc śnieg na czerwono; z dziur po stalowych zębach wypływa świeża krew.  Harry szybko odrzuca na bok metalową pułapkę, porywając w zamian strzelbę. Po pokonaniu połowy metra zwierzę pada bez sił, ale odwraca ku niemu łeb, łypiąc z ziemi niebieskimi oczami.

Piękny, myśli po raz kolejny Harry, lekko zaskoczony intensywnym kolorem tęczówek.

\- Nic mi nie zrobisz, prawda? - odzywa się cicho, cały czas obserwując bacznie świecące się w półcieniu oczy. Jest w nich coś dziwnego, jakiś pierwotny żywioł, który sprawia, że płoną życiem i czymś… ludzkim? Nie, Harry potrząsa głową. To śmieszny pomysł. A jednak nie potrafi inaczej tego określić.

Wilk nawet nie mruga, ale jego spojrzenie zjeżdża do strzelby.

\- To? Nie przejmuj się, nie strzelę - spieszy z wyjaśnieniem Harry, jakby stworzenie mogło go zrozumieć, co jest z przyczyn oczywistych niemożliwe. Opuszcza lufę do ziemi. - Widzisz? Wiem, że nic mi nie zrobisz - dodaje i to jest prawda.

Czuje to całym sobą - specyficzne przekonanie, że jest bezpieczny. Coś jak szósty zmysł, który pozwala mu odczytać zamiary wilka, jakby odbierał od niego fale spokoju.

Przez kilka minut obserwują się wzajemnie i Harry już nabiera odwagi, aby znowu podejść i zanurzyć ręce w aksamitnym futrze, już prawie rusza do przodu, gdy wilk niespodziewanie podnosi się do góry, wpierając na trzech zdrowych łapach, i wyje głośno. Potem jeszcze raz.

\- Nie, czekaj! - wyrzuca z siebie Harry, kiedy zwierzę stawia pierwszy ostrożny krok, podkulając zranioną nogę. - Nie idź jeszcze.

Chłopak czuje się jak idiota. To tylko zwierzę.

A może  _aż_.

Wilk odkręca pysk w jego stronę, jakby mówił „dziękuję” i powoli odchodzi z gracją w gęstwinę puszczy, zostawiając Harry’ego na polanie.

***

Plecy Harry’ego z hukiem uderzają o metalową szafkę, wydzierając mu powietrze z płuc. Zaczyna mrugać, żeby odpędzić łzy bólu, które zamazują mu obraz poczerwieniałej twarzy chłopaka z najstarszej klasy, gdy ten zaciska pięści na jego koszulce.

\- Jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzyj, cioto - syczy napastnik i jest tak blisko, że Harry czuje jego oddech na policzku - a pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek wypełzłeś ze swojej pedalskiej szafy. Jedno spojrzenie i nie żyjesz, dotarło?

Harry zagryza wargi, skonsternowany i pozbawiony tchu. Bolą go plecy i tył głowy, a wokół ich dwójki zebrał się pokaźny tłum gapiów, spragniony sensacji i darmowej rozrywki. Przytakuje słabo, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie rzucił nawet okiem na chłopaka, który go zaatakował. Chce jednak jak najszybciej uwolnić się od niego i zniknąć, aby oszczędzić sobie jeszcze większego wstydu, gdy łzy wreszcie wypłyną na zewnątrz.

\- P-przepraszam… - jąka się słabo, patrząc w ziemię. - Już nie będę.

Chłopak jeszcze raz popycha go na ścianę, mocno, a potem rozluźnia uścisk i odchodzi, mamrocząc do swoich kumpli coś o konieczności umycia rąk. W tłumie rozlegają się zduszone chichoty i szepty, wszyscy otwarcie się  _gapią_. Harry nienawidzi tej małej, prowincjonalnej szkoły.

Zbiera z podłogi swoje książki, które Max George wytrącił mu z rąk, zanim rzucił nim o szafkę, i przepycha się pomiędzy ciekawskimi, trzymając głowę najniżej, jak może.

***

Nowy chłopak od przeszło trzech dni jest tematem jeden wszystkich rozmów na korytarzu. 

Najwyraźniej zjawił się znikąd, jeżeli wierzyć podekscytowanym szeptom cheerleaderek, ma sportowego Jaguara, którym przyjeżdża codziennie do szkoły oraz twarz godną modela z pokazu Hugo Bossa.

Najwyraźniej z miejsca stał się przedmiotem zainteresowania większości dziewczyn, którym imponuje jego uroda, luzacki styl bycia i pieniądze, a także znacznej ilości chłopaków, ponieważ, znowu najwyraźniej, znacząco przewyższa umiejętnościami piłkarskimi każdego zawodnika drużyny z liceum w Holmes Chapel.

I najwyraźniej to właśnie on siedzi w stołówce przy stoliku Harry’ego, otoczony wianuszkiem adoratorek i fanów płci męskiej, słuchając z uwagą tego, co do niego mówią. Jest odwrócony tyłem do wejścia, więc Styles widzi tylko jego plecy i lekko rozwiane włosy w kolorze jasnego brązu, gdy niepewnie staje nieopodal swojego krzesła, teraz zajmowanego przez jakąś wymalowaną blondynkę. Nie wie, gdzie indziej ma się udać, skoro nie posiada żadnych znajomych, do których mógłby się dosiąść. Nikt go nie lubi i zapewne gdyby spróbował się do kogokolwiek odezwać, usłyszałby długą wiązankę wyzwisk, od słowa na „c” zaczynając. Stolik w kącie stołówki, tuż przy kontenerze na niezjedzone resztki z lunchu, był dotąd zawsze pusty, przeznaczony dla największych wyrzutków w szkole, gdzie nikt inny nawet nie rozważał siadania, i tak się jakoś stało, że Harry nazywał go „swoim”.   

\- Szukasz tu czegoś? - warczy w jego stronę blondynka, podnosząc brwi. Na policzki Harry’ego wstępują rumieńce, chłopak zaciska palce na swojej tacy.

\- Ja… - zaczyna słabo. - To chyba moje miejsce… - Wskazuje nieporadnie na krzesło i jest świadomy tego, że coraz więcej par oczu odwraca się w jego kierunku. Rozmowa przy stoliku zamiera, ludzie patrzą na Harry’ego, jakby wydzielał wyjątkowo niemiły dla nosa zapach.

\- Coś ci się pomyliło, lamusie - prycha ta sama dziewczyna, której neonowo różowe powieki błyszczą w halogenowym świetle stołówki.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś, co powiedziała? Spadaj stąd! - odzywa się ktoś inny, po czym następuje seria pogardliwych komentarzy i śmiech. - Idź szukać przyjaciół gdzie indziej!

Harry przełyka ślinę, czerwieniąc się coraz mocniej i czując wirowanie w głowie. Tak bardzo nienawidzi tych wszystkich ludzi.

\- A kto chciałby przyjaźnić się z czymś takim? - dobiega z boku. Kolejna salwa śmiechu, jeszcze więcej komentarzy. Teraz patrzy na nich cała szkoła i nikt nie robi nic, aby to powstrzymać. Nikt nie staje w obronie Harry’ego, ani jedna osoba. - Mam ci pokazać, czy sam znajdziesz drzwi? Tacy jak ty nie powinni jeść z normalnymi ludźmi.

_Tacy jak ty._

Ktoś zachodzi go od tyłu, inne ręce podnoszą do góry tacę z jedzeniem, którą trzyma. Sok pomarańczowy, sałatka z kurczaka z sosem majonezowym i reszta jego lunchu - wszystko ląduje na koszulce Harry’ego, spływając dół po spodniach i butach. Chłopak jest w szoku i nie może oderwać wzorku od żałosnych cząstek sałaty, które przykleiły się do nogawki jego jeansów.  _To się nie stało, to nie jest jakiś głupi film dla nastolatków, nienienienienie…_

\- Co za ofiara, mój boże.

I wtedy wszyscy przy „jego” stoliku się śmieją, i Harry zaczyna się hiperwentylować, a sok pomarańczowy tworzy żółtą kałużę na wykafelkowanej podłodze.

\- Przecież mówiłem wam, że to ciota - mówi Max z obrzydzeniem w głosie i to ostatecznie przerywa zaklęcie, pod którym znajduje się Harry.

Wyrywa się z uścisku i wybiega na korytarz, a jeżeli po drodze potrąca krzesło nowego chłopaka, no cóż.

Pewnie jest takim samym dupkiem, jak jego nowi znajomi.

Gdyby jednak zerknął przez ramię, napotkałby niebieską parę oczu, która z zainteresowaniem odprowadziła go do wyjścia.

***

Wszyscy są w stołówce, więc łazienka jest pusta i Harry nareszcie jest sam. Opiera ręce na umywalce, oddychając spazmatycznie. Jego ubranie jest zrujnowane, twarz wciąż czerwona i mokra, łzy spływają mu po policzkach i kapią miarowo na blat. To koniec, myśli sobie. Nie da dłużej rady.

Słyszy w głowie wszystkie słowa, którymi codziennie zasypują go na korytarzu, czuje w plecach każde zderzenie z metalową szafką (dzięki Max) i wspomina czasy, gdy było inaczej. Zanim przyznał publicznie, że jest gejem i stracił przyjaciół.

Chociaż może nigdy nimi nie byli, skoro tak łatwo rzucili mu w twarz lata „przyjaźni” i odeszli.

Odkręca kran i nabiera zimnej wody w dłonie, przemywając oczy. Stara się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze, nawet nie musi, bo oglądał się w takim stanie wystarczająco wiele razy, aby wiedzieć, jak teraz wygląda. Cały zapuchnięty i żałosny, i słaby.

Nie, nie będzie o tym myślał. Nie da im tej satysfakcji.

Zakręca wodę i na ślepo sięga po jednorazowe ręczniki papierowe, żeby wytrzeć twarz. Nie spieszy się, dokładnie pozbywając się wilgotnym pozostałości po łzach i wydmuchując nos, a potem schyla się i wyrzuca śmieci do kosza pod zlewem. Kiedy prostuje plecy, w lustrze odbijają się już dwie osoby. Nie słyszał, żeby drzwi się otwierały.

\- Hej - odzywa się nieznajomy i Harry wie, że musi to być ten nowy chłopak, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie widział w okolicy jego karmelowej grzywki i lekko zadziornego uśmiechu. Ani tych ostrych kości policzkowych, które byłyby w stanie przeciąć papier oraz intensywnego błękitu tęczówek, jeżeli już jesteśmy w tym temacie.

Wow, te głupiutkie cheerleaderki miały rację. Chłopak spokojnie mógłby uchodzić za bóstwo.

\- Uch, cześć - odpowiada Harry ze zmieszaniem, świadomy drastycznej przepaści pomiędzy nieskalanym wyglądem szatyna a własnymi podpuchniętymi oczami. Automatycznie kuli ramiona, odwracając się od lustra i ruszając w stronę drzwi. Nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia stojącemu przed nim chłopakowi, który był świadkiem sceny w stołówce. Harry nie ma już szansy wywarcia na nim pozytywnego wrażenia, nieważne, jak bardzo by chciał, aby nieznajomy widział w nim coś więcej, niż żałosnego tchórza, więc po co próbować? Zresztą to nie tak, że chłopak wyszedł z lunchu specjalnie, żeby go poszukać. To tylko przypadek, że znaleźli się w tej samej łazience.

Jest prawie przy drzwiach, gdy zatrzymuje go uścisk na ramieniu. Nie jest jakiś przesadnie mocny, to bardziej muśnięcie skóry o skórę, niż prawdziwy dotyk, ale kontakt wysyła wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego elektryczny dreszcz. Chłopak przystaje w miejscu i obraca głowę, zaskoczony.

\- Właśnie miałem zamiar wyrwać się z tej ponurej dziury zwanej przez niektórych szkołą. Mam także wolne miejsce w samochodzie i jeżeli chcesz, może być ono twoje.

Harry patrzy na niego bez słowa. Jest pewny, że nieznajomy robi sobie z niego żarty, a na korytarzu czeka Max George i śmieje się jak hiena.

\- To jakiś żart? - pyta w końcu, bo nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy, a przedłużająca się cisza ciąży mu na plecach. - Przysłali cię, żebyś to powiedział? Za terenem szkoły czeka na mnie pewnie kolejna taca jedzenia do wylania na głowę. Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze bawicie się wszyscy moim kosztem.

I nie, błagam, tylko nie znowu łzy. Boże, ależ jest żałosny.

Dotyk na jego ramieniu jednak nie znika, właściwie nawet się wzmacnia. Chłopak nie odpowiada głośno, ale zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami jasno wskazuje, że intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia i Harry bezradnie wyciera nos drugą ręką, niezdolny do odsunięcia się do tyłu. Czeka. Na zaprzeczenie albo na potwierdzenie, na otwarcie się drzwi i wtargnięcie rozbawionej bandy debili, która dokończy to, co zaczęła na stołówce, zanim zdołał im się wyrwać.

\- Jestem Louis - mówi chłopak poważnie, patrząc Harry’emu twardo w oczy. - I moja oferta nadal obowiązuje. Fotel pasażera wciąż może być twój.

To nie jest zaprzeczenie ani potwierdzenie, drzwi się nie otwierają i do środka nie wpada nikt więcej.

Harry przestaje nagle płakać i czuje dziwny spokój, jak wtedy dwa miesiące wcześniej w lesie, gdy patrzył na wilka i wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi. Teraz nie potrafi oderwać wzorku od człowieka, ale wrażenie jest to samo.

Może to przez te oczy. Za każdym razem były niebieskie i głębokie jak ocean.

\- Okej - wyrzuca z siebie na wydechu, zanim jego mózg zdąża go przed tym powstrzymać.

Louis posyła mu nikły uśmiech i wypuszcza jego ramię, jakby  _wiedział coś, czego nikt inny nie wie_.

\- Okej - powtarza z zadowoleniem, sięgając po klamkę. - No to chodźmy, Harry.

Harry jest tak poruszony, że nie pamięta, aby zapytać Louisa, skąd on do diabła zna jego imię.

***

Wysiadają przed niedużym domem za miastem, tuż na skraju lasu. Wykonano go z drewna i pomalowano na biało, a przed wejściem urządzono rozległą werandę z ławką do siedzenia wieczorami.

Kompletnie nie pasuje do niego czerwony Jaguar, który Louis parkuje na trawniku.

Harry od razu zakochuje się w tym miejscu.

\- Co powiedzą twoi rodzice, gdy nas zobaczą? Będą wiedzieć, że zerwaliśmy się z lekcji - odzywa się lekko zaniepokojony, wspinając się za Louisem po niskich schodkach. - Może powinniśmy pojechać gdzieś indziej?

\- Nie martw się, nie mieszkam z rodzicami - odpowiada chłopak, wpuszczając ich do środka. - Przeniosłem się tu z przyjaciółmi.

\- Och? - Harry mruga oczami, zaskoczony. - Więc, eee… ile tak właściwie masz lat?

\- W tym roku skończę dwadzieścia jeden. Tak, powtarzam ostatnią klasę… któryś już raz. To dłuższa historia. Przejdź dalej, Harry, nie stój w wejściu.

Harry przestępuje próg i rozgląda się po przytulnym salonie, w którym widać ślady bytności innych ludzi: na ławie stoją miski po porannych płatkach z mlekiem, narzuta na kanapie jest w połowie ściągnięta z oparcia, a pilot od telewizora leży dumnie na stosie starych pudełek po pizzy. Podejrzewa, że tak właśnie to wygląda, gdy żyje się w towarzystwie osób w swoim wieku, a nie z rodzicami, którzy pilnują porządku.

To jest fantastyczne, myśli. 

\- Jesteś głodny? - pyta go Louis i Harry wraca do niego spojrzeniem. Wzrusza ramionami. - Och, mój błąd, oczywiście, że jesteś. - Chłopak dosłownie uderza się dłonią w czoło. - Nie zjadłeś zbyt wiele na lunch w szkole. Co ty na to, żebyś zmienił te brudne ubrania na górze, a ja w tym czasie odgrzeję nam coś na obiad?

\- Nie mam nic ze sobą… - zaczyna Harry ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, ciągnąc za rąbek t-shirta, na którym wciąż widnieją plamy po majonezie.

\- To nic, znajdziemy ci coś w szafie Liama - decyduje od razu Louis, idąc energicznie w stronę schodów na piętro. - Dałbym ci własne ubrania, ale obawiam się, że byłyby o wiele za małe. Ktoś ci już powiedział, że jesteś okropnie wyrośnięty? Musisz mieć z metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Całe szczęście Liam ma podobną budowę ciała, powinieneś się zmieścić.

Harry nie ma wyboru, jak tylko potulnie pójść za nim.

\- Jesteś pewny, że twój przyjaciel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

\- Jestem pewny. Tędy.

Wchodzą na poddasze, a następnie mijają kilka par drzwi, aż dochodzą do ostatnich w korytarzu. Louis popycha je do środka i przepuszcza Harry’ego przodem, na co chłopak rumieni się wściekle i czym prędzej znika we wnętrzu sypialni, dziękując za zasłonięte okna, które tworzą w pokoju miły półmrok i ukrywają jego policzki. Naprawdę ma dzisiaj zły dzień.

Ze splecionymi za plecami dłońmi przez kilka minut patrzy, jak Louis w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego stroju przetrząsa zawartość szuflad w komodzie. Pokój jest schludny, ale nie przesadnie czysty. Pod jedną ze ścian stoi podwójne łóżko z kilkoma poduszkami na wierzchu, zaraz obok niego masywne biurko z gładkim, dębowym blatem, a po przeciwległej stronie właśnie komoda i średnich rozmiarów szafa. Prosty, typowo męski wystrój wnętrza.  

\- Myślę, że to będzie na ciebie pasować. Łap - mówi Louis i nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzuca w Harry’ego ubraniami, które chłopakowi ledwo udaje się złapać. Przyciska zawiniątko do piersi i patrzy nieśmiało na drzwi. Louis musi widzieć jego zmieszanie, ponieważ śmieje się cicho pod nosem i pierwszy rusza do wyjścia. - Już cię zostawiam. Gdy będziesz gotowy, po prostu wrzuć swoje rzeczy do prania… łazienka jest za drzwiami z szybką, tuż przy schodach… i zejdź do kuchni, okej?  

Harry kiwa głową i czeka, aż Louis zostawi go samego. Potem rozbiera się na środku pokoju i wkłada czystą koszulkę z logiem Batmana oraz czarne jeansy, które są ciut za luźne w pasie, ale niemal idealne na długość, więc nie narzeka. Idąc na dół, zachodzi do wspomnianej łazienki, a kiedy trafia do kuchni, Louis właśnie nalewa dwie porcje błyskawicznej zupy z kartonu. Pomieszczenie wypełnia intensywny zapach jedzenia i żołądek Harry’ego burczy głośno z aprobatą. Chłopak szybko przyciska ręce do brzucha, zażenowany, ale Louis posyła mu zadowolone spojrzenie i wskazuje krzesło przy stole, samemu zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko.  

\- Przepraszam, ale marny ze mnie kucharz - uśmiecha się szeroko, odrzucając na bok grzywkę i wręczając Harry’emu łyżkę. - Gotowe dania z puszki to szczyt moich możliwości. W tym domu gotują zwykle kobiety.

\- Kobiety…? - pyta Harry nieuważnie, zbyt zajęty przenoszeniem gorącej zupy z talerza do buzi, aby przejmować się dalszym prowadzeniem rozmowy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo jest głodny, dopóki w pośpiechu nie parzy sobie dotkliwie języka. Wtedy postanawia nieco zwolnić, dmuchając wcześniej na zawartość łyżki, zanim ląduje ona w jego ustach, ale nie przestając opróżniać miski w rekordowym tempie.

Uśmiech Louisa, o ile to możliwe, poszerza się jeszcze bardziej. Jego porcja stoi nienaruszona i nie wydaje się, aby w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić, sądząc po wnikliwym spojrzeniu, jakie wbija w Harry’ego, zamiast koncentrować się na posiłku. Wygląda na całkowicie usatysfakcjonowanego samym obserwowaniem, jak drugi chłopak je.

Ale jego lunch nie wylądował na podłodze stołówki szkolnej, więc może wciąż jest najedzony.

\- Tak, a konkretnie dwie - mówi Louis i Harry patrzy na niego pytająco, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, o czym aktualnie rozmawiają. Ach tak, chłopak wspominał coś o kobietach, które tu mieszkają, racja. - Perrie i Amy. W kuchni radzą sobie o wiele lepiej, niż ja czy reszta chłopaków.

\- Czyli - zaczyna Harry po przełknięciu ostatniej łyżki zupy - mieszkacie tu we czwórkę, tak?

Louis potrząsa głową.

\- W szóstkę - poprawia go. - Są jeszcze Niall i Zayn, o których nie zdążyłem ci wcześniej wspomnieć. - Zerka na jego pusty talerz. - Chcesz dokładkę? Widzę, że ci smakuje.

Harry czuje ciepło na karku i mamrocze coś cicho, a Louis znowu śmieje się dźwięcznie.

\- W porządku, stary, to dla mnie komplement. Mało kto nie krzywi się na widok przygotowanego przeze mnie jedzenia. Zwykle mówią, że to sama chemia, co prawdopodobnie jest prawdziwe. Jesteś miła odmianą, jeżeli mam być szery.

 - Zupa była smaczna - zapewnia go Harry od razu, unosząc wzrok znad swoich rąk. - Dziękuję.

\- Drobiazg - odpowiada z łatwością Louis, a potem zapada cisza, gdy obaj patrzą na siebie przez stół, Harry trochę nieśmiało i pytająco, Louis raczej z zaciekawieniem, jakby na coś czekał. Nie jest to cisza ciężka, czy niezręczna, ale skrywa coś za sobą i młodszy chłopak porusza się na krześle z zakłopotaniem, odwracając wzrok na bok.

To znowu Louis odzywa się pierwszy:

\- Skoro żaden z nas już więcej nie je, może usiądziemy w salonie? Będzie wygodniej.

Harry  wdzięcznością podnosi się  miejsca, idąc za Louisem do drugiego pomieszczenia. Poprawiają narzutę na kanapie, po czym siadają na niej z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie i rzeczywiście jest o wiele wygodniej, co może być zasługą grającego telewizora, który niwelował poprzednią ciszę i prawdopodobnie jest. Na ekranie pojawia się Tyron Lannister i Louis wyjaśnia, że Zayn i Perrie urządzili sobie w nocy maraton „Gry o Tron”.

\- Mają kompletnego bzika na punkcie tego serialu, naprawdę - śmieje się, ale nie wyłącza programu, pozwalając przypadkowemu odcinkowi rozwijać się w tle.

Harry śledzi przez chwilę akcję, próbując w myślach przyporządkować imiona bohaterów do twarzy, ale szybko się poddaje. Jak u licha nazywa się ten irytujący dzieciak, który zasiada na Żelaznym Tronie? Nie ma pojęcia.

\- Nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać, kto jest kim - przyznaje głośno, marszcząc brwi. John? Jamie? Nie… brzmiało jakoś inaczej. - Ale zawsze lubiłem ród Starków. Szczególnie Brana.

Louis odwraca się ku niemu z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak? Dlaczego?

Harry zastanawia się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Bo nigdy się nie poddaje. Został kaleką, jest uważany za zmarłego, a mimo to nadal walczy i uczy się na warga. Ale przede wszystkim… - urywa raptownie, nie chcąc zabrzmieć głupio.

\- Co takiego? - dopytuje jednak Louis, trącając go lekko łokciem na zachętę.

Harry uśmiecha się słabo.

\- Przede wszystkim lubię w nim to, że zawsze ma przy sobie swojego wilka, którego traktuje jak członka rodziny. Wilki… wilki to piękne zwierzęta, wiesz? Czasami chciałbym być takim Starkiem tylko po to, aby mieć jednego dla siebie - śmieje się nerwowo, ściskając dłonie pomiędzy udami. Czuje się jak idiota, bredząc od rzeczy i zastanawia się, czy Louis już żałuje, że postanowił do niego zagadać i zabrać do domu.

Zerka na starszego chłopaka, który wygląda jak osoba, która nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć. Świetnie.

\- Niewa… - zaczyna Harry szybko, ale Louis przerywa mu, unosząc do góry dłoń.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Lato nie jest wilkiem, prawda? To wilkor - mówi, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie i okej, może są siebie warci.

Harry wypuszcza z ulgą powietrze, zaprzeczając ruchem głowy.

\- Wilkor to nadal wilk, tylko… jakby… super? W sensie, udoskonalona wersja. Super wilk.

\- Super wilk - powtarza głucho Louis, a potem parska śmiechem. - Skoro tak uważasz… Hej. - Jego głos wyraźnie łagodnieje, a niebieskie oczy odnajdują zieloną parę i Harry znowu czuje ciepło na policzkach.

\- Hej? - odpowiada niepewnie i Louis uśmiecha się lekko.

 - Chciałbyś może porozmawiać o tym, co stało się w szkole?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, bawiąc się pierścionkiem na palcu. Ma dziwną gulę w gardle. Wolałby raczej do tego nie wracać. A najlepiej zapomnieć.

\- Wolałbym raczej o tym zapomnieć - mówi mu więc zgodnie z prawdą, głosem ściśniętym i cichym, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie śmiechów i obraźliwych komentarzy, rzuconych w jego kierunku kilka godzin wcześniej. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić. - Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko - dodaje pospiesznie.

Na chwilę znowu zapada cisza.

\- W porządku - słyszy po minucie czy dwóch. - Nie, jasne. Masz rację, nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać. Więc mówiłeś, że nigdy nie możesz zapamiętać bohaterów…

Louis jest miły i zabawny, często się wygłupia, ale potrafi też uważnie słuchać i przebywanie w jego towarzystwie jest po prostu łatwe. Tego popołudnia nie poruszają już żadnych ciężkich tematów i kiedy wieczorem Harry wysiada pod swoim domem z czerwonego Jaguara, jest pełen nadziei.

Chyba wreszcie znalazł osobę, która może się stać jego prawdziwym przyjacielem.

***

Następnego dnia wraca szara rzeczywistość i kiedy tylko Harry wchodzi do szkoły, witają go ukradkowe spojrzenia i szepty za plecami. Serce zaczyna mu łomotać w piersi, ale nakazuje swoim nogom iść energicznie do przodu, żeby nie dać im powodu do satysfakcji.

A jeżeli wbija paznokcie trochę mocniej w zaciśnięte w kieszeniach pięści, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Dociera do swojej szafki i otwiera metalowe drzwiczki, chowając za nimi twarz przed wścibskim wzrokiem uczniów. Praktycznie nie zwraca uwagi na to, jakie podręczniki wrzuca do plecaka, jest zbyt roztrzęsiony, aby przejmować się takimi rzeczami. Mówi sobie, że to nic takiego - a przynajmniej  _nic nowego -_ i jest w stanie stawić czoła każdemu, kto nazwie go dzisiaj ciotą lub pedałem.

Ach, kogo on próbuje oszukać. Nie jest i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie na tyle odważny, żeby chociażby pisnąć słówko na swoją obronę.

Pozostaje przy szafce o wiele dłużej, niż jest to potrzebne, więc naprawdę nie powinien się dziwić, że ktoś to zauważył i do niego podszedł. Modli się tylko, aby nie był to Max George. Ktokolwiek inny, byle nie on. Zamyka drzwiczki i przygotowany na uszczypliwy komentarz, staje twarzą w twarz z nieznajomym.

Powietrze uchodzi z niego jak z przebitego balonu.

\- Cześć, Harry - wita go Louis, z uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach i Harry prawie przewraca się pod naporem fali ulgi, która go zalała.

\- Louis - mówi tępo i wpatruje się w starszego chłopaka. Musi mieć głupią minę, ponieważ brwi Louisa podskakują do góry, prawie znikając pod grzywką. Harry otrząsa się szybko, czerwieniejąc lekko na policzkach, i odchrząka cicho. - To znaczy h-hej - poprawia się. - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

\- Ciebie też - odpowiada Louis, kiwając głową i wciąż opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. Jak zawsze wygląda na idealnie wypoczętego i pełnego energii, włosy opadają mu miękko na czoło, a błękitne tęczówki lśnią pewnością siebie. Be dwóch zdań jest najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. W całym Holmes Chapel. Może nawet na świecie? Harry nie byłby zaskoczony. - Masz chwilkę?

\- Ja? - odpowiada automatycznie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś taki, jak Louis, z własnej woli  z nim rozmawia. Wciąż nie może się temu nadziwić. Starszy chłopak cierpliwie przytakuje, wyraźnie zwalczając wybuch śmiechu. - Och. Za dziesięć minut dzwonek, ale mógłbym… o ile o to ci… a właściwie… ekhm, tak. Mam chwilkę. Mam całą chwilkę. A o co chodzi?

Louis śmieje się głośno, zanim jeszcze Harry kończy mówić, ale jego oczy marszczą się przyjaźnie w kącikach, a perlisty dźwięk jest tak przyjemny dla ucha, że chłopak decyduje, iż może robić z siebie idiotę do końca życia, jeżeli tylko dostanie w zamian taką reakcję. Jest absolutnie porażony urodą Louisa, całkowicie oniemiały. Nie wie, dlaczego starszy chłopak chce mieć z nim cokolwiek do czynienia, ale zamierza korzystać z tego przywileju, dopóki może.

Podnosi wzrok i zauważa, że Louis przypatruje mu się z wyraźną sympatią wypisaną na twarzy. Nic jednak nie mówi i Harry, czując się onieśmielony pod tak intensywną obserwacją, wyrzuca z siebie na wydechu, zanim zdąża ugryźć się w język:

\- No co? Dlaczego tak patrzysz? - Pomija fakt, że skóra pali go na karku.

\- Bo chcę ci pogratulować, Harry - wyjaśnia mu Louis powoli, odbijając się od ściany i poprawiając sobie plecak. - Właśnie wygrałeś główną nagrodę w konkursie na Najbardziej Nieskładną Odpowiedź O Poranku. Pokonałeś nawet Zayna, a możesz mi wierzyć, że rano niczego się od niego nie dowiesz.

\- Och, naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę.

Harry nie potrafi powstrzymać idiotycznego uśmiechu, który zaczyna rozciągać jego twarz. Nagle przestają się liczyć wszyscy wokoło, a obgadywanie za plecami odchodzi na moment w niepamięć, ponieważ Louis stoi obok, a jego oczy ani na moment nie opuszczają Harry’ego i Harry nie jest pewny, ale może tak właśnie czuje się ptak na sekundę przed wzbiciem się w powietrze.

Jakby szczęście było na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Więc co to za nagroda? - pyta, przechylając głowę.

\- Achhh, chyba nie myślisz, że tak szybko ci powiem? Dowiesz się po lekcjach. Teraz chodź i zaprowadź mnie na zajęcia z biologii, bo nie wiem kompletnie, w której są sali, a nie chcę się spóźnić. - Waha się minimalnie, gdy Harry nie reaguje. - Proszę?

\- Od razu lepiej - szczerzy się chłopak, choć wciąż patrzy na Louisa z pewną dozą nieśmiałości. - Tak się składa, że mam historię zaraz obok. To na drugim piętrze, pokażę ci.

Louis kiwa krótko głową i razem ruszają w dół korytarza. Ludzie obserwują ich pełni niedowierzania, niektórzy nawet oglądają się przez ramię i wyciągają szyje, żeby szepnąć coś do swojego sąsiada, ale nikt ich nie zaczepia.

Spędzają ze sobą każdą przerwę.

Harry ani na moment nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

***

Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Louis wcale nie żartował co do czekającej na niego nagrody.

Prosto po szkole zabrał go na lody do jednej z trzech kawiarni w Holmes Chapel, gdzie wygłupiali się jak małe dzieci, zamawiając po kilkanaście gałek w najróżniejszych smakach, których nie byli w stanie zjeść, i dyskutując głośno o tym, czy czekoladowy tort na wystawie naprawdę jest tak czekoladowy, na jakiego wyglądał. Okazało się, że i owszem, a nawet bardziej.

Harry wyszedł z kawiarni zapchany lodami oraz ciastem, ze smugami czekolady na policzkach i uśmiechem tak szerokim, że odkrywał wszystkie jego zęby. Louis niósł tuż za nim resztki słodkości, które starsza pani za ladą uczynnie zapakowała dla nich w kartonowe pudełko, dorzucając po gratisowej rurce z kremem dla „najgłośniejszych klientów w historii zakładu”. Wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, wręcz _promieniował_  dumą, co z kolei sprawiało, że Harry wyjątkowo czuł się jak ktoś warty zachodu. To było miłe uczucie.   

Potem pojechali za miasto, zatrzymując samochód gdzieś na polnej drodze i otwierając dach Jaguara. Porozkładali oparcia siedzeń, na których następnie rozciągnęli się wygodnie, i tak długo wpatrywali się w niebo, do ostatniego okruszka wykańczając ciasto czekoladowe, aż zrobiło się ono całkiem czarne i pokryło gwiazdami, a temperatura powietrza spadła gdzieś w okolice zera. Wtedy Louis zdecydował, że najwyższy czas wracać, jako iż był to dzień szkolny i nazajutrz muszą rano wstać, i pomimo stanowczych protestów Harry’ego, zmusił go do przyjęcia i założenia na siebie swojej kurtki. Choć odrobinę przymała, była rozkosznie ciepła i chłopak czuł się okropnie, patrząc na krótki rękawek koszuli Louisa.

\- To nic, Harry - zapewnił go tamten, odpalając silnik samochodu. - Jestem tak seksowny i gorący, że moja skóra rozgrzewa się od środka. Ale skąd mógłbyś to wiedzieć. Nie ze wszystkimi natura obeszła się tak łaskawie.

\- Och, przymknij się - wymamrotał Harry, wywracając oczami, ale nie kryjąc cichego śmiechu. Potem spoważniał. - Mówisz serio? Naprawdę nie jest ci zimno?

Louis potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Dotknij i sam sprawdź - powiedział.

Harry zawahał się na sekundę, ale przejechał opuszkami palców po jego bicepsie. Rzeczywiście, skóra Louisa była rozgrzana, jakby trawiła go wysoka gorączka, ale twarz chłopaka jak zawsze wyglądała perfekcyjnie, więc nie mógł być on chory. Jego ręka była też nadzwyczaj miękka, jednak o tym Harry wolał nie myśleć. Zabrał dłoń.

\- Widzisz? Nie kłamałem - uśmiechnął się Louis lekko, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemnej drogi, którą oświetlały jedynie reflektory jego samochodu.

Mimo to Harry odkręcił ogrzewanie do maksimum i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie zatonąć w przyjemnym zapachu, którym epatowała pożyczona kurtka.

Pachniała jak las i słońce o poranku, i jeszcze coś ciepłego, co kojarzył z domem Louisa.  

Harry zadecydował, że była to przyjemna mieszanka. Nawet bardzo.

***

\- Kto to był? - pyta Gemma pozornie obojętnym tonem, kiedy Harry zamyka za sobą drzwi frontowe i staje twarzą w twarz ze starszą siostrą.

Marszczy czoło, patrząc na nią z góry.

\- Czatowałaś na mnie pod drzwiami? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie i Gemma wywraca oczami.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. No więc, kto to był?

Harry zdejmuje buty i mija ją w przedpokoju, słysząc ciche kroki, gdy dziewczyna idzie uparcie jego śladem do kuchni.

\- Kolega ze szkoły - mówi krótko, wyciągając dwa kubki z szafki nad zlewem. - Jest tu nowy, więc oprowadzam go po okolicy. Zadowolona?

\- Nie bardzo - odcina się Gemma, trącając go łokciem. - Ale to musi być naprawdę dobry _kolega_ , skoro dał ci swoją kurtkę.

Harry przerywa nalewanie wody do czajnika i patrzy w dół na swój tors - wciąż ma na sobie czarną kurtkę Louisa. Jest tak wygodna, że zupełnie o niej zapomniał, po prostu wysiadając z samochodu pod swoim domem, podziękowawszy wcześniej za miło spędzone popołudnie oraz podwózkę.

A Louis słowem się o nią nie upomniał, nawet nie mrugnął.

Harry czuje ciepło za uszami i odchrząka.

\- Zrobiło się zimno, więc mi ją pożyczył - wzrusza ramionami i ma nadzieję, że Gemma nie widzi uśmiechu, który stara się przed nią ukryć. - Daj sobie spokój, Gem. To nic wielkiego.

Wrzuca do kubków po torebce herbaty i czeka, aż woda się zagotuje, jednocześnie świadomy bacznego spojrzenia, jakim w milczeniu mierzy go jego siostra. Kiedy odzywa się gwizdek, rozlewa wrzątek na dwie porcje i odstawia czajnik na kuchenkę, chwilę kręcąc się jeszcze przy blacie, aby odwlec w czasie moment, w którym będzie musiał stawić czoła Gemmie.

Gdy nie może już dłużej udawać, wzdycha i odkręca się w jej stronę. Nie dziwi go zbytnio przebiegły, wręcz  _wszechwiedzący_  uśmieszek, jaki gości na jej ustach. Pod tym względem bardzo się od siebie różnią.

\- Lubisz go - oświadcza dziewczyna z głębokim przekonaniem.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Harry. Oczywiście, że go lubi. Louis to jedyna osoba w szkole, z którą spędza wolny czas, i która odzywa się do niego bez zniesmaczenia i kpiny w głosie. No i sam w sobie jest wspaniały. Nie da się go nie lubić.

\- Świetnie. To kiedy go poznam?

Chłopak wybałusza na nią oczy.

\- Gemma… nie! - Potrząsa energicznie głową. - Znam go od dwóch dni, nie mogę od tak zaprosić go do nas i…

\- W piątek - przerywa mu Gemma, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Przyprowadź go tutaj w piątek. Posłuchaj, Harry, pierwszy raz od czterech lat wróciłeś do domu uśmiechnięty, prawdziwie, szczerze wesoły i chcę podziękować osobie, która jest za to odpowiedzialna, ponieważ tęskniłam za tym tobą, okej? Ten chłopak… ach tak, jak on ma na imię?

\- Louis - mówi Harry cicho, zakłopotany i trochę wzruszony jej monologiem, ale przede wszystkim bardzo zaskoczony.

\- Dobrze. Louis w dwa dni przywrócił twoim oczom blask, więc wybacz, jeżeli jestem trochę natarczywa, ale chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Przeszedłeś prawdziwe piekło, Haz, a jesteś moim małym braciszkiem - uśmiecha się łagodniej i Harry pociąga nosem bezradnie, jak zwykle szybko się rozklejając, ale odwzajemnia uśmiech. - Serce mi się łamie, gdy widzę cię smutnym. Przemyśl to chociaż.

Wyciąga przed siebie znacząco ręce i Harry wpada w nie bez wahania, całkowicie pochłaniając jej drobną sylwetkę w ramionach. Chce bez słów przekazać, ile znaczy dla niego jej wsparcie. Gemma zawsze jest obok, bez względu na wszystko stoi za nim murem i chociaż nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, Harry ma nadzieję, że jego siostra zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo pomogła mu jej obecność, kiedy wszyscy inni odwrócili się do niego plecami.

\- No, już, już - mamrocze dziewczyna, poklepując go po łopatce, bo nigdzie wyżej nie może dosięgnąć. -  _Wiem_ , Harry. Wiem.

\- Zapytam, czy będzie chciał przyjść - obiecuje chłopak i wypuszcza ją z objęć.

Gemma kiwa głową, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wbija swoje smukłe palce pod jego żebra. Harry z krzykiem odskakuje do tyłu, patrząc na nią wielkimi oczami i rozmasowując bolące miejsce. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

\- Dosyć tego rozklejania się, jak na jeden wieczór. Robiłeś herbatę…?  

Gemma jest absolutnie najgorsza, decyduje Harry w myślach.

***

Tym razem to Harry zaskakuje Louisa pod jego szafką, zachodząc go od tyłu, gdy chłopak przepakowuje na pierwszej przerwie swoją torbę.

To znaczy zaskakuje go tylko w teorii, ponieważ Louis z uśmiechem obraca ku niemu głowę, jeszcze zanim Harry’emu udaje się go klepnąć w plecy i powiadomić o swojej obecności, jakby z daleka usłyszał, że się zbliża.

Cholera, może powinien potrenować skradanie się.

\- Oddaję kurtkę - mówi Harry, lekko zawiedziony, że jego plan nie wypalił. - Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem tego wczoraj, ale zapomniałem.

Louis zamyka drzwiczki i zarzuca sobie torbę na ramię.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. I tak nie była mi potrzebna.

Harry wręcza mu ubranie i przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czując nagłe onieśmielenie.

\- Chciałem ci jeszcze raz podziękować za wczorajsze popołudnie i wieczór - zaczyna, wypuściwszy wcześniej porządny haust powietrza i wlepiając wzrok w podłogę korytarza. - Od dawna nikt nie był dla mnie aż tak miły i fajnie znowu… wyjść gdzieś z kimś po lekcjach. Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego to robisz, ale jestem ci wdzięczny. Naprawdę, Louis. Widziałeś, jak ludzie tutaj… jak mnie traktują, a mimo to… Dziękuję.

Louis kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i ściska lekko, zmuszając młodszego chłopaka, aby ten popatrzył mu w oczy.

\- Harry, bawiłem się wczoraj równie dobrze i chętnie to powtórzę, jeżeli ty też tego chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, co inni o tobie mówią. Nie wierzę w nic, co od nich usłyszałem. Jesteś o wiele lepszy, tylko musisz pozwolić sobie to zauważyć - kończy ze smutnym uśmiechem i wnętrzności Harry’ego wykonują fikołka.

Czym prędzej zbiera się do kupy, wdzięczny za dłoń Louisa, która wciąż ciąży delikatnie na jego ramieniu. Jest jak kotwica, która trzyma go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

\- Tak, powtórka brzmi dobrze - odzywa się po kilku chwilach, w czasie których drugi chłopak z sympatią przyglądał mu się z boku. - Mógłbyś wpaść do mnie jutro po lekcjach, o ile nie masz innych planów…

Niebieskie oczy Louisa gasną i pojawia się w nich poczucie winy.

\- Cholera, Harry, jutro nie mogę. Piątek to nasz dzień z chłopakami… Wieczór przy piwie i takie tam - mówi przepraszająco.

Harry ma nadzieję, że jego twarz nie zdradza, jak bardzo jest rozczarowany tą wiadomością. Sili się na lekki ton, gdy odpowiada:

\- Jasne, okej. Innym razem.

Louis studiuje przez kilka sekund jego minę, po czym potrząsa głową.

\- Albo po prostu do nas dołącz. Nie miałeś jeszcze okazji poznać moich przyjaciół, więc… Zapraszam.

\- Nie, to jest wasz dzień. Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

\- Harry,  _nie będziesz przeszkadzał_. Możesz mi wierzyć, że gdyby miało być inaczej, niczego bym nie zaproponował. - Jest poważny i Harry, cóż, Harry po prostu mu wierzy.

Wypuszcza oddech i kiwa głową.

\- Jeżeli tak, to dobrze. Chętnie - uśmiecha się niepewnie.

\- Świetnie - odpowiada Louis z zadowoleniem i zabiera rękę z jego ramienia, za którą Harry z miejsca zaczyna tęsknić. Dotyk Louisa działa wyjątkowo kojąco na jego skołatane nerwy. To wszystko, powtarza sobie twardo w duchu. - Widzimy się na lunchu?

\- Jasne.

Dwie przerwy później znajdują się przy „stoliku Harry’ego” w stołówce, nie niepokojeni przez nikogo, jedząc w spokoju panierowane udka kurczaka i gawędząc pomiędzy pojedynczymi kęsami.

I kiedy Harry wyłapuje mordercze spojrzenie, które posyła mu z daleka Max, po prostu przysuwa się bliżej do swojego przyjaciela, czując się przy nim ciepło i bezpiecznie. Max naprawdę może iść się pieprzyć.

Louis robi zaskoczoną minę, ale pozwala Harry’emu przylgnąć do swojego boku, złączając ze sobą ich uda pod stolikiem, i obdarza go słodkim uśmiechem.

Jakby czuł, że Harry potrzebuje teraz jego wsparcia i komfortu. 

***

Przyjaciele Louisa są dla niego mniej przyjaciółmi, a bardziej  _braćmi_ \- Harry ma wrażenie, że cała czwórka wręcz czyta sobie w myślach, porozumiewając się za pomocą spojrzeń i drobnych gestów, których on sam nie potrafi odczytać, ale zdecydowanie je zauważa. Ukradkowe skinięcie głową tu, drgnięcie warg tam, szybkie mrugnięcie, parsknięcie śmiechem, gdy nie ma powodu do śmiechu… Widzi to wszystko i ma wrażenie, jakby coś umykało mu przed nosem.

W dodatku to coś zdecydowanie dotyczy jego osoby. Przez cały wieczór czuje na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia, choć nikogo nie udaje mu się przyłapać na otwartym gapieniu się, a lekka i niewymuszona pogawędka, która wypełnia salon, ani na moment nie zamiera. Nie wie, co o tym myśleć, ale kiedy zerka niepewnie na Louisa, ten uśmiecha się do niego, zrelaksowany, oferując mu mięsną przekąskę ze swojego talerza.

\- Nie martw się, Harry. Polubili cię - szepce mu do ucha tak, że Harry’emu ledwo udaje się wyłapać jego słowa. Tak jakby wiedział, co dzieje się aktualnie w jego głowie, czym się denerwuje i jakich słów użyć, aby go uspokoić.

\- Tak myślisz? - odpowiada równie cicho Harry, czując na policzku łaskoczące końcówki włosów Louisa, gdy pochyla się w kierunku jego twarzy. Ich bliskość mąci mu w głowie w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył, jednak nie jest to złe wrażenie. Raczej… ekscytujące. Pobudza jego krew do szybszego krążenia, przyspiesza bicie jego serca. Gdyby nie grający telewizor, pewnie wszyscy w pokoju byliby w stanie je usłyszeć, dlatego chłopak dziękuje Bogu za głośne intro reklamy, jakie właśnie wypełnia powietrze.

\- Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem - mówi Louis i jego ciepły oddech stawia Harry’emu włoski na karku. - To przez te dołeczki w policzkach i słodkie loczki, ludzie z miejsca są tobą oczarowani.

Okej, teraz twarz Stylesa dosłownie płonie.

\- Hej, nie nabijaj się ze mnie - mamrocze ze wzrokiem wbitym w obicie kanapy. - To nie moja wina, że wyglądam jak dziecko…

\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, Harry.

Harry spogląda na twarz Louisa. Brwi chłopaka są lekko ściągnięte, a czoło zmarszczone w zdziwieniu i ich oczy natychmiast nawiązują kontakt, nieco utrudniony niewielką odległością, ale intensywny i nie do zerwania.

Nagle reszty pokoju równie dobrze mogłoby nie być.

\- Czy na ciebie też działają? - szepcze Harry tak niskim głosem, że niemal ginie on w szeleście jego ubrań, gdy lekko porusza się na kanapie. Natychmiast zastyga w przerażeniu, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedziały jego głupie usta. Jest przekonany, że Louis zaraz go od siebie odepchnie, każe natychmiast wyjść i nigdy nie wracać i nie jest na to przygotowany. Zaczyna panikować, szukając jakiejś szybkiej wymówki, czegoś, co pomoże mu to odkręcić. Łamie sobie głowę, ale niezręczna chwila się przedłuża i już wie, że wszystko zepsuł, gdy wtem…

\- Louis, zrób coś, on zaraz zejdzie na zawał - rozlega się gdzieś poza nimi, jakby za mgłą i pokój  z powrotem nabiera ostrości. Niall patrzy w ich stronę z fotela obok, pogryzając coś ze spokojem, choć jego wzrok zawiera w sobie wyraźne ostrzeżenie, kiedy skupia się na Louisie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie umieram - udaje się wykrztusić Harry’emu, maskując się słabym śmiechem. W tym momencie nie jest w stanie pomyśleć o tym, co musi wyrażać jego mina, skoro nawet Niall zauważył jego dyskomfort i postanowił zainterweniować. Nie odrywa przestraszonych oczu od niebieskich tęczówek, które są nieczytelne, całkowicie nie do odszyfrowania. Ponownie zniża głos. - Louis, nie miałem na myśli…

A wtedy Louis chichocze, autentycznie  _chichocze,_ i potrząsa głową.

\- Absolutnie na mnie działają. Zdecydowanie jestem bezsilny wobec ich mocy - mówi, trzepocząc żartobliwie rzęsami i upewniając się, że dosłyszy go tylko Harry. Potem wyprostowuje plecy i rzuca w Nialla frytką. - A tobie nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że nieładnie podsłuchiwać? Zajmij się sobą.

Niall wzrusza ramionami i uśmiechając się, obraca twarz do telewizora. Harry marszczy brwi, patrząc to na niego, to na Louisa. Szczerze wątpi, aby jasnowłosy chłopak usłyszał cokolwiek z ich krótkiej rozmowy, jako że sam ledwo rozpoznawał szeptane słowa, a przecież dzieliły go centymetry od ust Louisa. Niall nie mógł w żaden sposób ich podsłuchać, choć nie zaprzeczył, że tego nie robił.

To tylko upewnia Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że jego twarz jest jak lustro i każdy, dosłownie każdy, może go bez trudu przejrzeć. Nie jest zachwycony z tego powodu.

Louis klepie go delikatnie po nadgarstku (nie, to  _zdecydowanie_  nie przesyła dreszczu wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa) i obdarza uśmiechem, który zdaje się mówić „zero prywatności w tym domu”. Nie wydaje się jednak zirytowany tym faktem, prawdę mówiąc jego twarz wyraża samą czułość i przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół.

Harry oddycha z ulgą, ponieważ jego wpadka musiała zostać odebrana jako żart, nie marną próbę flirtu. To dobrze.

Kolejną godzinę, jaką spędzają całą piątką w niedużym salonie, Harry uznaje za udaną. Zayn okazuje się niezwykle inteligentną, choć może trochę cichą osobą, Liam to ucieleśnienie sprawiedliwości i zrozumienia o bardzo specyficznym poczuciu humoru, za pomocą którego nie raz rozkładał Harry’ego na łopatki, zamieniając go w trzęsącą się ze śmiechu kupkę nieszczęścia. Niall jest najbardziej wyluzowany z całej trójki, rzuca żartami jak z rękawa i śmieje się głośnymi, dźwięcznymi seriami śmiechu, jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie, że jest w stanie naprawić każde zło świata. Taki dobry duszek domu, myśli Harry, patrząc na jego różane policzki i błyszczące od piwa oczy.

Dowiaduje się, że wszyscy trzej są od niego zaledwie o rok starsi i skończyli liceum, ale zrezygnowali z pójścia na studia, chcąc korzystać za młodu z życia  

Zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko dołączeniu do ich paczki.          

Zwłaszcza gdyby Louis zawsze opierał swój policzek o jego ramię, zwinięty obok w kłębek i patrzący sennie na ekran telewizora. Do tego mógłby się bardzo łatwo przyzwyczaić. Może nawet zbyt łatwo.

***

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz u nas przenocować? Mamy wolną kanapę - mówi Louis, gdy stoją na werandzie przed domem, a smugi księżyca zalewają wszystko wokoło srebrnym blaskiem.

\- Obiecałem mamie, że wrócę na noc - odpowiada Harry, kołysząc się na piętach.

\- Wiem, ale… - Louis pociera czoło dłonią, wyraźnie niezadowolony  tego faktu. - Jest późno i to nie najbezpieczniejsza pora na samotne powroty. Nie mógłbyś wysłać swojej mamie wiadomości i wrócić rano, gdy będzie już widno?

Harry uśmiecha się lekko, czując jak miłe ciepło wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową.

\- To tylko dwadzieścia minut jazdy samochodem - przypomina mu miękko, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad łopoczącym sercem. - Nic mi się nie stanie.

Louis nie wydaje się przekonany, ale wzdycha głęboko i kiwa głową, wpychając ręce do kieszeni spodni. Jego oczy są czarne w ciemnościach nocy, twarz przesłonięta cieniem. Harry musi zacisnąć palce na kluczykach od samochodu, aby nie pochylić się i nie pocałować go na pożegnanie w policzek.   

\- Jedź ostrożnie - prosi go Louis i chwile takie, jak ta, przypominają Harry’emu, że w rzeczywistości chłopak jest od niego o dwa lata starszy.

\- Gdybym nie znał cię lepiej, pomyślałbym, że się o mnie martwisz - mówi Harry, starając się rozluźnić nieco atmosferę.

Louis unosi szybko głowę, rzucając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Bo się  _martwię,_ głupku. Wolałbym sam cię odwiedź do domu. Miałbym pewność, że dotarłeś na miejsce w jednym kawałku.

Motylki. Motylki w brzuchu.

\- To miłe - uśmiecha się Harry, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. - Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że jestem  _wspaniałym_  kierowcą i dam radę przejechać z jednego końca Holmes Chapel na drugi.

Louis zaciska usta w wąską linię, ale jego twarz wyraża mniejsze napięcie.

\- Okej - mówi ze zrezygnowaniem, robiąc krok do tyłu w stronę drzwi. - W takim razie… Cześć.

\- Tak, cześć. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek.

Chłopak kiwa krótko głową, przystając w progu.

Harry wykonuje jakiś niezdecydowany ruch wolną ręką, coś na kształt machnięcia, a potem zeskakuje  niskich stopni werandy, kierując się do swojego samochodu. Rozpiera go energia, ma ochotę skakać i kręcić się w kółko, może pokrzyczeć trochę z radości, ponieważ od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze.

Louis się o niego martwi. Przyjaciele Louisa go polubili.

Życie jest piękne.

Wsiada do samochodu i uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy dostrzega męską sylwetkę, wciąż zwlekającą z wejściem do środka domu. Wyjeżdża na ulice, świadomy intensywnego spojrzenia, jakim odprowadza go Louis, dopóki jego auto nie znika za zakrętem.

***

Jest tak nabuzowany, że musi zrobić kilka kółek po mieście, zanim jest w stanie wrócić do własnego domu i nie pobudzić śpiącej rodziny. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jakie to cudowne mieć znajomych i spotykać się z nimi w wolnym czasie, więc teraz nie może nacieszyć się tym uczuciem przywiązania, przynależności do kogoś. Louis, Niall, Zayn i Liam traktują go jak równego sobie, kogoś wartego zachodu, ciekawego i nie obchodzi ich, jaką płeć preferuje. Co prawda Harry nie jest pewny, czy nowopoznani chłopcy wiedzą o tym, że jest gejem, ale coś mu podpowiada, że i tak nie mieliby nic przeciwko. Nie oni.  

Kiedy wjeżdża przez metalową bramę, jest już spokojniejszy. Parkuje samochód obok ciężarówki Robina, po czym zamyka drzwi kluczykiem, aby uniknąć głośnego piknięcia automatycznego zamka. Jest już w końcu grubo po drugiej, a jego mama zawsze otwiera na noc okno w swojej sypialni, które wychodzi właśnie na podjazd ich domu na skraju puszczy. Przecina podwórko oświetlone wyłącznie światłem księżyca i jest już prawie przy drzwiach wejściowych, gdy jego wzrok pada na położoną nieopodal rabatkę kwiatową.

A raczej na ciemny kształt, który przysiadł tuż obok. Większy od psa, ale mniejszy od dorosłego niedźwiedzia.

Harry zastyga w połowie kroku, całkowicie oniemiały.

\- To ty - szepce cicho, kompletnie zaskoczony widokiem ciemnobrązowego wilka, którego uwolnił z wnyk kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to on. Po prostu wie. Aura spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, którą wokół siebie roztacza, jest nie do pomylenia.

Wilk siedzi majestatycznie na tylnych łapach, ale kiedy Harry opuszcza się powoli na pobliską ławeczkę, unikając gwałtownych ruchów, aby go nie spłoszyć, zwierzę prostuje się i z gracją podchodzi bliżej, jakby w ogóle nie bało się ludzi. Jego futro jest cieńsze, niż poprzednio, jednak błyszczy w smugach srebra równie mocno jak w promieniach słońca, a trójkątne uszy stoją pionowo do góry. Oczy płoną w mroku, dzikie. Wilk porusza się bezszelestnie i nie spuszcza spojrzenia z Harry’ego, gdy ostrożnie przemierza trawnik; chłopak wstrzymuje oddech, czekając, aż podejdzie.

Zwierzę zatrzymuje się na odległość ramienia i przekrzywia głowę, jakby prosiło o pozwolenie. W tym momencie księżyc całkowicie wychodzi zza chmur, rozświetlając wszystko jeszcze bardziej i Harry jest w stanie dojrzeć niebieski kolor jego tęczówek.

Kiwa głową, a wtedy wilk robi ostatni krok do przodu i ostrożnie trąca wilgotnym nosem jego kolano. Może zwierzęta są o wiele mądrzejsze, niż wydaje się ludziom.

\- Hej - odzywa się ponownie Harry, pogrążony w absolutnym uwielbieniu dla zwierzęcia. - Twoja łapa jest zdrowa. Bałem się, że z taką raną nie przeżyjesz zimy.

Wilk odwarkuje cicho, jak gdyby chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby nie był głupi. Harry nie potrafi wyjaśnić, skąd to wie, tak po prostu się dzieje. Jakby byli ze sobą połączeni niewidoczną więzią. Z tego powodu nie waha sie zanurzyć rąk w futrze na kryzie zwierzęcia, masując miejsce tuż za jego karkiem i obserwując, jak niebieskie oczy się przymykają.

\- Podoba ci się - mruczy pod nosem, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Wiedziałem, że okażesz się być pieszczochem.

Na te słowa wilk wtula pysk w jego uda, składając mu łeb na podołku. Jest ciężki i promieniuje gorącem, a ciepły oddech przesiąka przez materiał jeansów chłopaka. Harry nie przestaje go głaskać, przenosząc dłonie na jego boki i górną część łap, do których może jeszcze dosięgnąć. Gdyby ktoś go w tym momencie zobaczył, prawdopodobnie dostałby ataku paniki: młody człowiek bawiący się z wilkiem, królem lasu, który w jednej sekundzie byłby w stanie przegryźć mu gardło. Ale on wie, że nic mu nie grozi.

\- Myślałem, że odszedłeś - mówi Harry, pieszcząc wrażliwe miejsce za uszami zwierzęcia i zarabiając płynne machnięcie puszystym ogonem. - Czym sobie zasłużyłem na tę wizytę? Od dawna nikt cię nie widział w okolicy, musiałeś tu wrócić całkiem niedawno. Ale cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś, wiesz? Tęskniłem za tobą.

Wilk nie odpowiada, co nie jest zbyt zaskakujące, jednak ta cisza mówi więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Harry wzdycha, wciągając do płuc zapach pobliskiego lasu oraz jakiś piżmowy, zwierzęcy aromat, i rozkoszuje się ciepłem, jakie rozchodzi się od zwierzęcia.

Po tym już się nie odzywa, po prostu siedząc w miejscu z ciężką głową na kolanach, drapiąc powoli wrażliwe na dotyk punkty na ciele  _jego_  wilka, dopóki niebo nie zmienia się z czarnego w szare.

Odmawia nazywania go w inny sposób. To  _jego wilk_.

Nie czuje zawodu, gdy o wschodzie słońca zwierzę się odsuwa, liżąc go po dłoni i obracając się, żeby zniknąć pomiędzy krzakami na skraju lasu. Harry wie, że to tylko chwilowe „do widzenia” i wilk niedługo do niego wróci.

Nie myli się; od tej pory każdej kolejnej nocy ma gościa, który czeka na niego w blasku księżyca, świecąc niebieskimi oczami w ciemnościach.

***

\- Okej. Czy istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego wyglądasz ostatnio jak zombie? - pyta go Louis w czwartek, gdy spędzają długą przerwę na dworze, korzystając z kwietniowego słońca. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś od tygodnia nie spał.

Harry, jak na zawołanie, ziewa szeroko, przymykając powieki. Jest wykończony i ma wrażenie, że coś pulsuje mu w środku czaszki, próbując wydostać się na zewnątrz. Tej nocy znowu odwiedził go jego wilk, zostając niemal do momentu, w którym Robin zwykle wstawał na poranny objazd puszczy i Harry musiał pospiesznie wkraść się tylnymi drzwiami, aby uniknąć kłopotliwej konfrontacji z ojczymem, który z pewnością nie pochwaliłby takiego zachowania w środku tygodnia. Nie mówiąc już o powodzie, dla którego nie spał. Robin może i był leśniczym, ale widok dorosłego, dzikiego wilka na podwórku domu prawdopodobnie nawet jego trochę by zestresował.

\- Bo nie spałem - odpowiada ze znużeniem, opierając tył głowy o pień drzewa, pod którym siedzą. - A w każdym razie nie za dużo. Byłem trochę zajęty.

Brwi Louisa podskakują do góry.

\- Czym dokładnie byłeś  _zajęty_  ostatniej nocy?

Harry waha się przez moment. Jak Louis zareagowałby, gdyby usłyszał prawdę? Może nie byłoby to nic okropnego…

\- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że lubię wilki? - odzywa się powoli, a Louis kiwa głową. - No więc w zimę Robin poprosił mnie, abym pomógł przeszukać mu kawałek lasu, ponieważ kłusownicy rozstawiali pełno pułapek, w które bez przerwy wpadały zwierzęta. Patrolowałem wodopój nad rzeką i… spotkałem wilka. Był ranny i chyba ledwo żywy, a przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałem, więc nic mi nie zrobił, kiedy do niego podszedłem i otworzyłem zatrzask, aby mógł wyjąć z niego łapę.

Louis słucha go uważnie, więc Harry kontynuuje.

\- Normalnie bałbym się dotknąć dzikiego zwierzęcia, ale on był inny. Czułem, że nic mi nie zrobi, jakby… jakby łączyła nas jakaś niewidoczna więź. Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale nie potrafię inaczej tego określić. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zaatakuje, ale nie ze względu na to, że nie ma na to siły. Po prostu… mogłem mu zaufać. Nie zrobiłby tego. - Harry przerywa, aby nabrać oddech. - Zaraz po tym, jak uwolniłem go z wnyk, odszedł, ale w ostatni piątek pojawił się pod moim domem. Od tamtego dnia codziennie do mnie przychodzi, każdej nocy.

Obraca twarz do starszego chłopaka, którego mina nie wyraża absolutnie żadnych emocji.

\- Czyli zarywasz noce, aby posiedzieć z jakimś wilkiem - podsumowuje Louis po chwili.

Harry potrząsa energicznie głową.

\- Nie - zaprzecza. - To nie jest jakiś tam wilk. To… mój wilk.

-  _Twój_  wilk - powtarza Louis, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś dziwnego. Jakby słabo skrywana, głęboka nadzieja, że to, co słyszy jest prawdą. Harry kompletnie tego nie rozumie.

\- Tak go nazywam - przyznaje trochę nieśmiało, postanawiając pomyśleć o reakcji przyjaciele później.

Kilka chwil panuje cisza, w czasie której Harry wstrzymuje oddech, a Louis myśli o czymś intensywnie.  

\- Uważasz, że jestem dziwny? - pyta w końcu Harry, nie wytrzymując dłużej napięcia.

\- Nie - słyszy w odpowiedzi. - Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś prawdziwy.

Harry nie wie, czy powinien odebrać to jako coś pozytywnego, niemniej jednak tak właśnie robi.

\- Gdybyś chciał, mógłbyś go poznać - proponuje cicho, siląc się na lekki ton. Właśnie zaproponował Louisowi, że przestawi mu swojego wilka. Chyba upadł na głowę.

Nie cofa propozycji.

Louis przygryza dolną wargę, jego oczy z jakiegoś powodu są zachmurzone.

\- Nie wiem… czy to się uda - mówi wreszcie starszy chłopak.

\- Dlaczego miałoby się nie udać? - Louis tylko wzrusza ramionami i milczy. - Słuchaj, przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj, a sam zobaczysz, o czym mówię. On jest… wspaniały, Louis. Naprawdę przepiękny i mądry, i nie boi się ludzi. Nic ci nie zrobi, obiecuję.

Patrzy na Louisa, nagle zdesperowany, aby chłopak się zgodził. Jest jedyną osobą, która zna jego sekret i bardzo, bardzo chce, aby ten ujrzał na własne oczy to, co on widzi w swoim wilku. Bo Louis to zrozumie, a przynajmniej nie osądzi Harry’ego za jego lekkomyślne postępowanie.

Louis już otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamyka je, zanim zdążyły opuścić je jakikolwiek dźwięk.

A potem:

\- Okej, tak. Niech będzie, co mi szkodzi. To o której mam przyjść?

***

Mija północ, a z lasu nie wyłania się znajoma postać na czterech łapach. Harry coraz bardziej się denerwuje, miętoląc materiał swojej koszulki i gorączkowo przeszukując wzrokiem ciemną linię drzew w oddali, czekając na pojawienie się wilka. Już dawno powinien tu być. Co jeżeli stało mu się coś złego? Kłusownicy nadal mogli rozstawiać wnyki, pomimo intensywnej kontroli sprawowanej przez Robina. Myśl o pozlepianym krwią futrze przyprawia go o mdłości i chłopak musi uchwycić się parapetu, aby powstrzymać zawroty głowy.

Louis stoi obok niego przy oknie i w ciszy wygląda prze szybę.

\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje - mamrocze rozpaczliwie Harry, przełykając gulę w gardle. - Do tej pory zawsze przychodził, każdej nocy.

Na pewno jest zajęty jakimiś wilczymi sprawami, powtarza sobie jak mantrę. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to głupie, że jest zbyt emocjonalny. Przecież to tylko zwierzę. Ale nie dla Harry’ego. Dla niego jego wilk stał się nowym członkiem rodziny, kimś  _bardzo_  ważnym i jeżeli odszedł, albo coś mu się stało…

Będzie bolało.

\- W-wyjdźmy na dwór. Może przyjdzie, k-kiedy nas poczuje.

Louis łapie go za ramię, uniemożliwiając mu zrobienie kroku w stronę drzwi. Jego twarz jest całkowicie wyprana z emocji, uchwyt stalowy. Harry przełyka ciężko ślinę.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało pomóc - mówi wolno starszy chłopak.

\- Louis, nie…

\- Harry, on nie przyjdzie - ucina Louis ostro i teraz sam jest zdenerwowany, jeżeli napięty głos oraz zaciśnięte szczęki o czymś świadczą. Harry nie wie jednak, czy chłopak jest zły za zmarnowanie swojego czasu na bezowocne czekanie na wilka, czy chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. - Nie ma sensu wychodzić na dwór.

\- Tego nie wiesz. Równie dobrze może chować się w krzakach, albo przyjść od drugiej strony. Może po prostu go nie widzimy… proszę, muszę to sprawdzić. Muszę wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku!

_Czuję się, jakby coś rozrywało mnie od środka_ , ma ochotę krzyknąć, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle.

Louis jednak go nie wypuszcza, tylko ciągnie ze sobą w stronę łóżka, wykazując się zaskakująco dużą siłą, jak na kogoś o jego rozmiarach. Harry potyka się o własne stopy, zaskoczony szarpnięciem za ramię, ale posłusznie idzie za nim, czując łomotanie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Usiądź - mówi do niego Louis, trochę łagodniej, bardziej miękko i Harry spełnia jego polecenie, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Siada na posłaniu, rozpaczliwie powstrzymując gorzkie łzy zawodu, które powoli zaczynają zbierać się w jego oczach i zaciska dłonie na udach. Oddycha głęboko, a przynajmniej stara się to robić, gdy lekki dotyk unosi do góry jego brodę, zmuszając do spojrzenia w niebieskie tęczówki. - Harry, jest coś, czego o mnie nie wiesz. To coś bardzo ważnego, o czym nigdy nie mówię innym… sam zaraz zrozumiesz, dlaczego… ale wydaje mi się, że nadeszła pora, abyś się dowiedział. Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie zaczniesz świrować, dobrze? Pamiętaj, że to będę wciąż ja.

\- Co? - Harry jest kompletnie zbity z tropu. - O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?

\- Zaraz się przekonasz. Mogę wcześniej skorzystać z twojej łazienki?

Harry marszczy brwi, ale wskazuje mu drzwi w kącie pokoju. Louis znika za nimi, zostawiając go samego na łóżku, gdzie chłopiec czuje się mały i samotny. Jego wilk nie przyszedł. Może to tylko ten jeden raz i niepotrzebnie panikuje, ale to silniejsze od niego. Zżył się z nim tak mocno, że jedna noc bez kontaktu zamienia go w trzęsącą się galaretę.

To jego wilk, który już raz został poważnie ranny, cudem zachowując życie. Gdyby Harry akurat tego dnia tamtędy nie przechodził, nikt nie pomógłby mu się wyswobodzić ze stalowej pułapki.

Jest niemal gotowy z miejsca pobiec do lasu, nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym.

To chyba jedyne wyjście.

\- Louis? - mówi głośno, gdy nieobecność drugiego chłopaka zaczyna się przeciągać. - Co ty tam robisz tak długo…

Odwraca się na łóżku i prawie spada na podłogę. Gdyby Harry był bohaterem kreskówki, jego oczy właśnie wypadałyby z orbit i toczyły się po dywanie.

Nie wierzy w to, co widzi. To niemożliwe.

W otwartych drzwiach łazienki siedzi w ciszy jego wilk.

Harry zamiera, a potem wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk, zrywając się na nogi tak szybko, że niemal zapomina wcześniej postawić stóp na twardym podłożu, przez co leci trochę do przodu, zanim udaje mu się złapać równowagę.

\- Jak…? - dyszy w kompletnym przerażeniu, wybałuszając oczy na zwierzę, które wpatruje się w niego bez mrugnięcia powieką. - Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?! Louis, skąd on przyszedł? - Brak odpowiedzi, łazienka w tle jest pusta. - Louis? Gdzie je…

I wtedy wszystko składa się w całość. Harry zamyka usta w połowie słowa i mierzy wzrokiem wilka, który odwzajemnia gest, kompletnie nieporuszony. Jest jak posąg, nawet nie drgnie.

Niebieskie oczy świecą w półmroku sypialni. Niebieskie oczy. O boże.

\- O boże - mówi Harry słabo, spadając z powrotem na łóżko, które trzeszczy w proteście. - O mój boże! Jesteś Louisem. - Wilk, ani nie potwierdza, ani nie zaprzecza. - Louis jest wilkiem. Louis. Jest. Wilkiem.

Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, ponieważ cholera jasna. Co tu się dzieje? To musi być sen, jakiś porąbany, wywołany zbyt obfitą kolacją koszmar. Nic takiego nie ma prawa bytu.

Uszczypnięcie w łokieć nie pomaga, jak oczekiwał tego Harry. 

\- Jakim cudem… - mamrocze w swoje ręce i podskakuje z walącym sercem, gdy coś mokrego dotyka jego policzka. Unosi głowę i widzi wilgotny nos oraz brązowy pysk. I parę tak bardzo żywych oczu. - To niemożliwe - szepce, ale się nie odsuwa.

Wilk -  _Louis_ \- kłapie na niego zębami, jakby chciał powiedzieć „A jednak. Jestem tutaj, przecież mnie widzisz”. Jego ogon uderza nerwowo o podłogę. Harry przez chwilę milczy, chłonąc znajomą aurę. Dzięki niej dużo łatwiej jest mu myśleć.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że jest w tobie coś niezwykłego - mówi mu w końcu, wciąż porażony, nie wiedząc, czy zwraca się do zwierzęcia, czy do ukrytego w nim człowieka. Możliwe, że obie opcje są prawdziwe. - Zawsze czułem, że nie jesteś taki jak inni. No i miałem rację. Chryste.

Wilk kontynuuje uspokajające pocieranie nosem o jego policzek. To wyjątkowo ludzki gest i Harry ma ochotę zapłakać nad poplątaniem tego wszystkiego, a jednocześnie chce zadać tyle pytań. W tej postaci Louis mu jednak nie odpowie.

\- Mógłbyś… uch, znowu się przemienić? - pyta go, uświadamiając sobie, że jego ręka bezwiednie znalazła drogę do sierści za uszami zwierzęcia. - Musimy porozmawiać.

Minutę później Louis siedzi obok niego na łóżku, już w swojej ludzkiej formie i Harry nie wie, co powiedzieć. Ma dosłownie pustkę w głowie, wielką dziurę na przewylot i zerową możliwość sklejenia sensownego zdania.

Standardowo to Louis jest tym, który przerywa ciszę. To powoli zaczyna wchodzić im w nawyk.

\- Przynajmniej wiesz, że twojemu wilkowi nic się nie stało - odzywa się i uśmiecha niewyraźnie, ani na moment nie odwracając ostrożnego spojrzenia od Harry’ego, który gapi się na niego tępo.

\- Mhm, bo mój wilk okazał się nie być tak do końca wilkiem - wyrzuca z siebie. - Louis… co do chuja?

Mina Louisa rzednie i chłopak wzdycha, przebiegając dłonią po włosach.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem - mówi prosto z mostu i ta nazwa wywołuje podobne uczucie uderzenia, jakby walnął Harry’ego pięścią w brzuch. - Od urodzenia zamieniam się w wilka, tak jak moi rodzice i rodzeństwo, a wcześniej dziadkowie, pradziadkowie, prapradziadkowie… wszyscy w mojej rodzinie posiadali ten gen. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, taki już jestem. Nie przeszkadza mi to za bardzo - podkreśla mocnym głosem - chociaż wolę siebie pod postacią człowieka. Przemieniam się tylko czasami, głównie w czasie pełni, bo wtedy nie mam za bardzo wyboru, ale zdarza się, że robię to też w inne dni.

Harry kiwa głową, starając się nie roześmiać histerycznie. Wilkołak. Jak w jakimś pieprzonym „Zmierzchu”.

\- Jesteś wilkołakiem - odzywa się ściśniętym głosem.

\- Tak - potwierdza Louis cierpliwie, wyraźnie ucieszony, że Harry jest w stanie mówić. - Jednym z niewielu pozostałych wilkołaków na świecie. Jest nas w Anglii tylko garstka, więc prawie wszyscy trzymamy się razem, aby było bezpieczniej. Ludzie w nas nie wierzą, dlatego dużo łatwiej utrzymać nasze istnienie w tajemnicy, ale wciąż istnieje ryzyko, że ktoś się dowie. Dlatego proszę, zachowaj to dla siebie.

\- Oczywiście. Louis, ja… nie zrobiłbym tego. Nigdy bym nic nie powiedział! Nie powiem. - Pomimo szoku, jest urażony podobną insynuacją.

Louis uśmiecha się trochę szerzej.

\- Wiem. Jesteś jedną osobą, której kiedykolwiek o tym powiedziałem. W pełni ci ufam.

Harry przełyka ślinę.

\- A co z Zaynem, Liamem, Niallem i dziewczynami? - pyta. - Och, a może oni też…?

\- Tak. Wszyscy razem tworzymy watahę. Są jeszcze inni, ale odłączyliśmy się na jakiś czas, żeby się tutaj przenieść.

Wataha wilkołaków wędrująca sobie po kraju. To ci dopiero.

Harry wypuszcza powietrze, splatając palce na podołku.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Gdybym nie widział przed chwilą, jak zmieniasz się z powrotem w człowieka, byłbym pewny, że próbujesz mnie w coś w kręcić. Jezu, Louis. Wilkołaki jednak istnieją.

We własnym głosie słyszy tak wielkie niedowierzanie, że mimowolnie parska śmiechem. Oto, czym stało się jego życie. Wilkołaki i te sprawy. Szaleństwo.

\- Mhm, masz przed sobą żywy dowód.

Harry obserwuje go przez moment z otwartymi ustami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale Louis wciąż wygląda tak samo: wysokie kości policzkowe, wygięte w łuk brwi, delikatna linia ust oraz przyjazne oczy - nic się w nim nie zmieniło.

Oprócz tego, że w ułamku sekundy potrafi przemienić się w dorosłego wilka.

Coś takiego naprawdę ciężko przyjąć do wiadomości, dlatego Harry decyduje się poruszyć kolejną kwestię.

\- No a dlaczego się tutaj przeprowadziliście?

Louis nie jest zaskoczony, ale wydaje się przytłoczony przez moment tym pytaniem, jakby nie spodziewał się, że padnie ono tak szybko.

\- Cóż… - zaczyna powoli. - Każdy wilkołak ma swoją… bratnią duszę. Zayn i Perrie są bratnimi duszami, tak samo Niall i Amy. To coś jak partnerstwo na całe życie. Gdy raz spotkasz odpowiednią osobę, nigdy nie pomyślisz o innej.

\- Jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

Louis waha się odrobinę.

\- Tak myślę? Nie jestem pewny. Ludzie całkiem inaczej odczuwają emocje.

Harry myśli o tym chwilę, a potem kiwa głową.

\- Okej. I co dalej?

\- Moja bratnia dusza jest gdzieś w Holmes Chapel. Muszę ją odnaleźć i… um, przywiązać do siebie. Moi najbliżsi zgodzili się ze mną przyjechać, ale gdy będzie po wszystkim, wrócimy do Doncaster, gdzie przebywa reszta naszego stada.

Och. No dobrze, czegoś takiego Harry się nie spodziewał. Jego serce opada na dno żołądka albo nawet niżej, ponieważ gdzieś w Holmes Chapel jest jeszcze jeden wilkołak, któremu przeznaczone jest życie u boku Louisa i to wydaje się najbardziej niesprawiedliwą rzeczą na świecie. Nikt inny nie ma szans, ponieważ chłopak może myśleć tylko o tamtej osobie i już zawsze tak będzie. Harry ma ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i zasnąć na wieki, ale zamiast tego postanawia być dzielny. A przynajmniej do momentu, gdy zostanie znowu sam.

Najwyraźniej nic dobrego nie zagości na stałe w jego życiu. Louis pojawił się znienacka, na moment je naprawiając, jednak zaraz znowu zniknie i zostawi go w większej rozsypce, niż był wcześniej. Harry nie jest pewny, czy zdoła w pełni wrócić do stanu Sprzed Louisa. Nie umie sobie tego wyobrazić.  

\- Wiesz już, kim jest ta osoba? - pyta słabo, chociaż nie chce znać odpowiedzi.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale czuję w szkole jej zapach, więc to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy się dowiem. - Harry unosi brwi, więc Louis mu wyjaśnia. - Mam o wiele czulszy węch, niż zwykli ludzie. Tak jak pies lub wilk. Czuję o wiele więcej, o wiele intensywniej. Dokładnie wiem, kto kogo dotykał, co wcześniej jadł, którędy szedł, a nawet czy w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin uprawiał seks. Słyszę też wyraźniej. Na przykład teraz twoje serce bije nieregularnie, raz szybciej, a raz wolniej, ponieważ wciąż dowiadujesz się nowych rzeczy, które cię przerażają, choć jednocześnie ekscytują. Mogę też usłyszeć chrapanie twojego ojczyma w innym pokoju oraz szum liści na dworze.

Nagle staje się jasne, dlaczego tamtego dnia Harry’emu nie udało się zaskoczyć Louisa przy jego szafce. Chłopak po prostu z daleka go  _usłyszał_. I  _poczuł_  jego  _zapach_.

To na chwilę wywiewa mu z głowy problem bratniej duszy. Tylko na moment.

\- Czyli jesteś jak jakiś… superbohater czy coś - udaje mu się wymamrotać, na co Louis parska śmiechem.

\- Daleko mi do superbohatera, ale pojmujesz konspekt. - Kiwa głową. - Czyli… nie boisz się mnie?

Harry przenosi wzrok na ścianę, zastanawiając się głęboko. Czy to, co czuje, to strach…? Nie. Nie bał się przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, wtedy w lesie, gdy Louis był wilkiem i leżał skąpany we własnej krwi, i tym bardziej nie boi się teraz, kiedy ma przed sobą chłopaka o rysach anioła, który stał mu się bliższy, niż ktokolwiek wcześniej.

Wraca spojrzeniem do jego oczu, błagając swoje serce, aby przestało tak galopować.

\- Louis, wciąż jesteś moim przyjacielem - odpowiada. - Nie boję się ciebie, ale potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby to sobie przemyśleć. Jesteś wilkołakiem, szukasz bratniej duszy i… to trochę dużo, jak na jedną noc.

\- Jasne - przytakuje szybko Louis. - Wiem, przepraszam. I przepraszam też za to, co zaraz na ciebie zrzucę, ale od początku chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Wtedy w lesie uratowałeś mi życie. Leżałem w tych cholernych wnykach od dwóch dni i nie mogłem wrócić do ludzkiej postaci, żeby się uwolnić, więc gdybyś się nie pojawił, prawdopodobnie umarłbym z głodu i wycieńczenia.

Wygląda tak bardzo poważnie, tak dorosło, że Harry’emu zapiera dech w piersiach. Natychmiast zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Louis słyszy to, jak przestał nagle oddychać i od razu nabiera powietrza w płuca. Zbyt szybko, jak się okazuje, ponieważ zaczyna kasłać. Louis klepie go pomocnie po plecach i Harry ostatecznie dochodzi do siebie, czując gorąco na policzkach.

Louis uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem, jakby nie pierwszy raz spotkał się z czymś podobnym.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Zawdzięczam ci bardzo wiele i nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek zdołał ci się odwdzięczyć - kończy cicho.

\- Louis… nie jesteś mi nic winny, okej? Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób, proszę. Powiedz lepiej, co się potem z tobą działo - zmienia temat Harry.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, ściągając brwi w koncentracji.

\- Pomimo zranionej łapy udało mi się dotrzeć do naszego obozowiska, a tam zajęły się mną Perrie i Amy. Kiedy tylko oczyściły ranę, znowu mogłem się przemienić, co od razu zrobiłem, i ślady po wnykach zagoiły się w kilka minut. To kolejny z przywilejów bycia wilkołakiem - dodaje. - Bardzo szybko dochodzimy do siebie, ale tylko w ludzkiej formie. Po tamtym zdarzeniu nie pozostał mi nawet ślad.

Na poparcie swoich słów podwija nogawkę spodni i pokazuje Harry’emu idealnie gładką skórę w okolicach kostki i dolnej łydki. Żadnej szramy po rozcięciu, nic. Jakby nigdy nie miał zadrapanego naskórka, o dziesięciocentymetrowych zębach z metalu wbitych w mięso nie wspominając.

Harry jest pewny, że musi mieć oczy wielkości spodków.

\- Wow - mówi pełnym ślepej adoracji głosem (Jezu, nawet on sam to słyszy) - to jest fantastyczne…! Nic nie widać! Nie rozumiesz, Louis, jesteś jak żywy Wolverine! Tylko bez stalowych pazurów i w ogóle!

Louis śmieje się lekko, odwijając nogawkę na miejsce. Zdaje się, że dziwny ciężar, który wisiał pomiędzy nimi do tej pory, szczęśliwie wyparował i obaj pozbyli się większości napięcia. Harry wciąż jest oszołomiony, bo kto na jego miejscu by nie był, ale powoli zaczyna dostrzegać dobrą stronę tego wszystkiego.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest wilkołakiem, który ma doskonały słuch i węch, a na dodatek jego rany regenerują się z prędkością światła. Pewnie jest też nieludzko silny Czym może pochwalić się ten głupi Max George? Niczym, ot co!

\- Twoje serce zaczęło normalnie bić. Czy to znaczy, że przeszedłeś do porządku dziennego nad moją… anormalnością? Myślałem, że zajmie ci to więcej czasu.

\- Po prostu nadal jestem w szoku - mówi zgodnie z prawdą Harry, ale staje się coraz bardziej i bardziej podekscytowany. - Więc co jeszcze potrafisz? Jakieś ukryte moce? Czytasz w myślach albo jesteś superszybki?

Louis wywraca oczami.

\- Nie jestem cholernym Edwardem Cullenem, Harry. Nie czytam w myślach. I nie jestem superszybki. Wiesz już wszystko. Ej - woła z udawanym oburzeniem. - Co to za mina? Wciąż potrafię więcej, niż dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent ludzi na świecie! Mam ci przypomnieć, że jeszcze przed chwilą nie wiedziałeś o istnieniu wilkołaków?

Teraz śmieją się już obaj, zakrywając twarze rękami, aby nie obudzić śpiącej w sąsiednim pokoju Gemmy. Harry pada na plecy, zmęczony i nagle senny, jakby nie spał przez trzy dni (blisko), a Louis kładzie się tuż obok niego, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Patrzą na sufit, wciąż rozciągając policzki w uśmiechu i Harry’emu przychodzi do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Louis?

\- Hmm?

\- Dlaczego tak właściwie pokazałeś mi się jako wilk w tamten piątek? Chciałeś sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście dojechałem żywy?

Cisza jest tak wymowna, że Harry sapie i obraca głowę w jego stronę.

\- Chyba żartujesz! - syczy przez zęby.

\- Przepraszam, Haz. Ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć, czy nie sprzedajesz mi picu na wodę? Teraz mam pewność, że radzisz sobie za kółkiem, nie martw się. - Niebieskie oczy Louisa błyszczą w półmroku pokoju.

\- Jesteś gorszy, niż Gemma - burczy Harry pod nosem, ale nie jest obrażony, nie tak naprawdę. Powraca do niego to miłe uczucie, gdy człowiek sobie uświadamia, że inni po prostu się o niego troszczą. - No ale okej. A potem dlaczego przychodziłeś?

Louis przetacza się na brzuch i nagle znajdują się głowa przy głowie. Harry czuje nerwowe drgnięcie w żołądku, ale nie odsuwa się, ani nie odwraca od niego wzroku, choć nie jest pewien, czy potrafiłby to zrobić, nawet gdyby chciał.

\- Może lubię, gdy głaszczesz mnie po grzbiecie. Robisz to naprawdę dobrze i dokładnie, zupełnie jakbyś wyobrażał sobie coś innego - mówi Louis niskim głosem i Harry jęczy głośno, na wpół się śmiejąc. Rzuca w niego poduszką, którą Louis łapie w locie i podkłada sobie pod brodę, szczerząc się bezczelnie. Jest piękny.

Tej nocy zasypiają w tym samym łóżku, ale o poranku Harry budzi się sam. Pościel po stronie Louisa jest zimna, a jego czerwony Jaguar zniknął z podjazdu i młodszy chłopak przyciska dłonie do twarzy, czując zalewający go smutek.

Harry już wie, że nie będzie mu łatwo oddać Louisa jego bratniej duszy. Obawia się jednak, że nie będzie miał wyboru.

***

Harry rozumie, że ich wspólne dni są policzone, więc postanawia wykorzystać je do ostatniej sekundy. Może to trochę egoistyczne z jego strony, ponieważ odbiera tym samym Louisowi czas, który chłopak mógłby przeznaczyć na poszukiwania swojej bratniej duszy, ale jego przyjaciel nie narzeka, więc wszystko jest w porządku. Teoretycznie jest tak, jakby nikt oprócz nich się nie liczył i to pozwala Harry’emu oddychać lżej.

Codziennie po szkole zaciąga Louisa do swojego domu i prosi go, aby przemienił się wilka, a następnie godzinami głaszcze go po grzbiecie i drapie za uszami, szepcząc, jak bardzo lubi to robić, dopóki jego mama albo Gemma nie wracają z pracy i chłopak nie musi przybrać swojej ludzkiej postaci.

Louis udaje, że jest znudzony powtarzającą się rutyną, ale Harry wie, że to tylko pozory i pod maską znużenia jego przyjaciel czerpie z tego tyle samo przyjemności. Albo nawet więcej, jeżeli pomruki, ciche warczenie i nieprzerwane machanie ogonem są u wilków oznaką zadowolenia. Louis oczywiście wszystkiego się wypiera, ale Harry i tak widzi radosne błyski w jego oczach, kiedy po raz kolejny zdejmuje ubranie, aby uchronić je przed zniszczeniem w czasie transformacji - chłopak kocha swoją wilczą naturę. A Harry kocha jego.

Uświadamia to sobie któregoś majowego popołudnia, kiedy słońce świeci wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie. Znajdują się na swojej ulubionej polanie w lesie, jakieś dziesięć minut spacerem od głównej drogi dojazdowej do Holmes Chapel, wylegując się na trawie i przegryzając dzikie jabłka, gdy Harry obraca głowę na lewo, chcąc podzielić się z Louisem przypadkową myślą na temat ptaków, i nagle już wie. Patrzy na jego profil, na sposób, w jaki wiatr porusza delikatnie karmelowymi włosami, na zmarszczki wokół jego ust, kiedy chłopak uśmiecha się do siebie z zamkniętymi oczami i Harry zastyga w połowie zdania, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku.

_To jest to, czego chcę_ , myśli. Już zawsze być obok Louisa, widzieć go szczęśliwym i rozluźnionym, ale też zmęczonym i pogrążonym w smutku. Być przy nim, gdy pełnia księżyca wstrząsa jego ludzkim ciałem, a potem towarzyszyć mu przy przemianie o poranku, żeby pocałować go na dzień dobry i powiedzieć, jak dobrze wyglądał na czterech łapach. Nigdy go nie opuszczać, trwać u jego boku, przejrzeć jego duszę i zapomnieć, gdzie zaczyna się Louis, a gdzie Harry.  _Tego chcę, tego potrzebuję_.  

_Kocham go._

Ale to się nie liczy, ponieważ Harry nie jest jego bratnią duszą. Los Louisa związany jest z kimś innym i nic w tej kwestii nie da się zrobić.

Harry czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej, specyficzny ciężar, który utrudnia mu oddychanie. Odchrząka i siląc się na obojętność, pyta:

\- Hej, Lou? Jak właściwie wilkołaki się ze sobą wiążą? No wiesz, kiedy już znajdą swoją bratnią duszę i takie tam.

Louis otwiera oczy i zerka na niego z pewnego rodzaju rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

\- Muszą okazać sobie swoją przynależność - odpowiada. - Ugryźć  jeden drugiego, zostawić jakiś znak, aby wszyscy inni wiedzieli, że do siebie należą.

-  _Ugryźć?!_  

\- Mhm. Kiedy są ludźmi. Wybierają jakiś punkt na ciele, najczęściej jest to szyja lub kark, ponieważ są one najbardziej widoczne, i wbijają w to miejsce wilcze kły, dopóki nie poczują w ustach krwi. Tak dopełnia się rytuał i zawiązuje przynależność. Tworzy się więź, której nie da się zerwać, chyba że jeden z partnerów umiera.

Harry próbuje wyobrazić sobie dwójkę ludzi, gryzących się wzajemnie do krwi, a następnie na ich miejscu ustawia siebie i Louisa. Niebieskie oczy wędrujące po jego odsłoniętej skórze, aby znaleźć to wyjątkowe miejsce… obnażone zęby… ukłucie bólu, gdy ostre kły przebijają naskórek i wydobywają na powierzchnię czerwone krople krwi… uczucie połączenia z drugim chłopakiem, kiedy zostają związani ze sobą już na zawsze…

Przez ciało Harry’ego przebiega dreszcz ekscytacji i pożądania. Bez mrugnięcia okiem dałby mu się ugryźć.

\- Więc kiedy dowiesz się, kim jest twoja bratnia dusza, weźmiesz ją w jakieś ustronne miejsce i wymienicie się romantycznymi ugryzieniami? - zadaje kolejne pytanie, aby ukryć tym rozżalenie, że to nie jest jego przyszłość, odwrócić uwagę od bólu w sercu.

Louis leży tak blisko, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki, a wydaje się, jakby dzieliły ich lata świetlne.

\- Gdyby moja bratnia dusza była wilkołakiem, wtedy pewnie tak by to wyglądało - mówi starszy chłopak bez zająknięcia. - Ale jest człowiekiem i nie wie, jak to działa, dlatego staram się robić wszystko powoli.

Niewidzialna pięść zgniata płuca Harry’ego.

\- Co? Ale jak… myślałem…  _człowiekiem_?

\- Tak. Spotkałem dzisiaj tę osobę i jestem pewny, że nie ma w niej ani krzty wilkołaka. Jest ludzka do szpiku kości.

Harry nigdy w życiu nie czuł się gorzej. Świadomość, że miał szansę, ale została mu ona odebrana, jest sto razy gorsza, niż kiedy myślał, że wilkołaki i ludzie nie mogą być razem. Chce, aby ziemia, na której leżą, otworzyła się pod nim i pogrzebała go żywcem, ponieważ nie jest w stanie cieszyć się życiem, w którym Louis należy do kogoś innego.

Okej, może ma dzisiaj trochę depresyjny nastrój, może zbytnio dramatyzuje. Dziwicie mu się?

\- Louis, to… wow, to wspaniale. Wiesz już, kim jest twoja bratnia dusza. Musisz być szczęśliwy. - Sam nie wie, jakim cudem jego głos jest taki spokojny, gdy wszystko w jego wnętrzu wrzeszczy z rozpaczy nad niesprawiedliwością losu.

Uświadamia sobie, że jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany. Dlaczego wszystko, co złe, przytrafia się zawsze jemu?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, Harry - potwierdza Louis i cholera, jego twarz wręcz promieniuje szczęściem. Bije z niej blask jaśniejszy, niż słońce. 

Harry nie może na to patrzeć, więc zamyka oczy i kładzie się płasko na plecach.

\- Myślisz, że długo zajmie ci zapoznanie tej osoby ze swoim… um, drugim ja?  

Ma nadzieję, że długo. Najlepiej kilkadziesiąt lat albo coś koło tego.

\- Kilka dni? -  _Och_. - Nie chcę niczego popędzać. Dam jej tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzebować, aby polubić mnie takim, jakim jestem, żeby pokochała mnie jeszcze jako człowiek bez wilkołaczej więzi. Nie mam zamiaru jej do niczego zmuszać, mimo że instynkt od początku nakazuje mi właśnie tak zrobić. Wiesz… złapać i naznaczyć jako swoją. Nie sądzę, żeby o to w tym chodziło. Jeśli nie będzie mnie chciała… hmm, podejrzewam, że będę musiał nauczyć się żyć z tą myślą.

Kocham cię, myśli desperacko Harry.

\- Musiałaby być głupia, żeby cię nie zechcieć - mówi cicho, czując chłodną trawę pod plecami. Przysięga sobie w duchu, że nie da po sobie poznać, jak bardzo to wszystko go boli i nie pozwoli, aby to umniejszyło szczęście Louisa. Jego serce bije wolno, jakby za moment miało się całkiem zatrzymać, co jest dobrym znakiem, ponieważ starszy chłopak nie usłyszy jego dudnienia. - Powiesz mi, kim ona jest?

Louis wydaje z siebie cichy pomruk na zgodę.

\- Tak, Haz, ale najpierw powiem jej. W porządku? Za parę dni wszystko będzie jasne.

Parę dni. W uszach Harry’ego to brzmi jak wyrok. Jezu, Gemma zdzieliłaby go po głowie, gdyby usłyszała jego myśli.

\- Okej - mówi jednak i przez resztę popołudnia obaj są cicho, po prostu leżąc ramię w ramię na ziemi i wpatrując się w niebo.

***

Zajęcia na sali gimnastycznej nigdy nie należały do ulubionych lekcji Harry’ego, ale dzisiejszy dzień tylko uświadczył go w przekonaniu, że nie nadaje się do sportów zespołowych. Jego nogi są po prostu zbyt długie, za mało skoordynowane z resztą ciała, a stopy lekko zwrócone palcami do środka. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie może go winić za to, że przy takim wyposażeniu potyka się na prostej drodze i każdy rozsądny nauczyciel już dawno posadziłby go na ławce, aby nie stwarzał zagrożenia dla siebie i innych.

Nie w tej szkole. Nie w tym życiu.

Boże, Harry nie cierpi piłki nożnej.

Po dzwonku na przerwę idzie razem z resztą grupy do szatni, gdzie przebiera się w kącie, odwrócony do wszystkich tyłem. Stara się jak najszybciej zmienić przepocony strój i opuścić pomieszczenie, zanim dosięgną go zwyczajowe komentarze dotyczące jego orientacji seksualnej i sugerujące, że powinien korzystać z przebieralni dziewczyn. Możliwe, że ma szczęście, ponieważ wychodzi jako pierwszy, nie usłyszawszy ani jednej uszczypliwej uwagi.

Ale znowu, w szatni nie było Maxa George, więc jeszcze nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Szybkim krokiem pokonuje korytarz przy sali gimnastycznej, wystukując na klawiaturze telefonu wiadomość do Louisa, że za chwilę spotkają się na lunchu, kiedy coś łapie go od tyłu i ciska plecami o ścianę. Powietrze zostaje wyparte z jego płuc, komórka upada na podłogę i rozlatuje się na części.

Och, o wilku mowa.

\- Styles - warczy niskim głosem Max, ściskając w pięściach przód jego koszulki. - Co ja ci mówiłem o gapieniu się?!

Harry krzywi się w obrzydzeniu, kiedy drobinki śliny pryskają na jego twarz i zastanawia się, jak mógł pozwolić, aby do tego doszło. Kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi kumplami, a nawet kimś więcej. Teraz nie potrafi nawet postawić się Maxowi, gdy ten rzuca nim na prawo i lewo.

\- O czym ty mówisz… nie gapiłem się… - duka, walcząc o oddech. W odpowiedzi Max wbija go mocniej w ścianę i Harry syczy z bólu.

\- Całą lekcję patrzyłeś się na mój tyłek, ty mała pedalska dziwko. Myślisz, że jestem taki głupi, aby tego nie zauważyć?! - krzyczy, a jego oczy wręcz wychodzą z orbit. - Znowu próbujesz dobrać mi się do spodni, ale ja nie jestem taki jak ty. Nie jestem pieprzoną _ciotą_.

Harry próbuje mu się wyrwać, ale na próżno, bo uścisk Maxa nie ustępuje. Chłopak odrywa go od ściany, tylko po to, aby po sekundzie ze zdwojoną siłą z powrotem go na nią popchnąć i wysyczeć coś okropnego pod nosem. Harry widzi gwizdy, rzeczywistość wiruje wokół niego jak na karuzeli. Czuje ból w tyle czaszki, tam gdzie jego głowa zderzyła się z twardą powierzchnią i zaczyna słyszeć głuche dzwonienie w uszach.

\- Max, przestań… zostaw mnie… Niczego od c-ciebie nie chcę! - udaje mu się wysapać. - Pamiętam, że nie jesteś… To było tak dawno temu…

Kolejne uderzenie w ścianę wyrywa z niego całe powietrze, skutecznie uciszając.

\- Najwyraźniej  _nie_  pamiętasz. Uprzedzałem, że jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzysz, a gorzko tego pożałujesz! No to zaraz się prze…

W tym momencie Harry zamyka oczy, przygotowany na uderzenie. Odruchowo kuli się w sobie. W co wyceluje najpierw Max? Twarz? Brzuch? Co powinien osłonić?

Ale uderzenie nigdy nie nadchodzi.

Unosi powieki i widzi, że Max leży pod przeciwległą ścianą, blady i wystraszony, patrząc w przerażeniu na Louisa, który pojawił się nagle między nimi. Harry wcale mu się nie dziwi; chłopak wygląda, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zamordować: mięśnie szczęki drgają mu od ciągłego zaciskania, dłonie zwinęły się w pięści. Jest wyraźnie rozwścieczony i trzęsie się, jakby miał zaraz przemienić się w wilka.

To się nie może wydarzyć, nie tutaj i nie w tym momencie.

\- Lou - wyrzuca z siebie prosząco Harry, wspierając się o ścianę. Louis obraca się do niego powoli i jego oczy natychmiast łagodnieją, choć dzikie iskierki wciąż nie opuszczają ich do końca. - On n-nie jest tego wart. Proszę, Louis.

To nic takiego, chce dodać, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle. W milczeniu wpatruje się w swojego przyjaciela, który wydaje się rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią zabrania go stąd a zmiażdżeniem Maxa na proch, błagając go, aby nie działał pod wpływem emocji. Louis słucha.

Następnie Harry uświadamia sobie, że jest prowadzony do bocznego wyjścia ze szkoły, zaraz po tym, jak Louis, nie przebierając w słowach, poradził Maxowi trzymać się od niego z daleka. Wychodzą na boczny dziedziniec, teraz pusty z powodu lunchu, gdzie Louis delikatnie sadza Harry’ego na jednej z ławek i wręcza mu poskładany telefon, o którym młodszy chłopak całkiem zapomniał.

\- Jesteś cały? -  pyta Louis z troską, uważnie przyglądając się jego minie. - Widziałem jak ten dureń rzucał tobą o ścianę, ale nie zdążyłem go powstrzymać.

Harry wsuwa komórkę do kieszeni jeansów i podnosi głowę.

\- Trochę mnie poobijał, ale nic mi nie będzie - odpowiada, badając opuszkami palców tył czaszki. Dotyk wywołuje ból, ale nie jest to nic, czego chłopak nie jest w stanie znieść. Nie może się równać z uwięzieniem we wnykach, tego jest pewny. - Skąd się tam wziąłeś?

Brwi Louisa są zmarszczone, gdy wciąż egzaminuje jego twarz, jakby wyczekiwał najmniejszego grymasu, który poświadczy, że Harry poniósł większe obrażenia, niż się do tego przyznał.

\- Po tym, jak do mnie napisałeś, chciałem zadzwonić, żeby ci powiedzieć, że jestem w bibliotece i spóźnię się na lunch, ale twój telefon był już wyłączony. A ty nigdy nie wyłączasz swojego telefonu, Haz. Miałem złe przeczucia, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. - Jego głos znowu nabiera tej niebezpiecznej, zwierzęcej nuty. - Jak widać, nie było. Dlaczego się nie broniłeś? Jesteś od niego o głowę wyższy!

\- Bo… - Harry zaczyna i natychmiast urywa, zwieszając głowę do dołu. Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. - To nie jest ważne.

Louis warczy, dosłownie na niego warczy.

\- Owszem, jest. Dlaczego dajesz mu się tak traktować? Dlaczego wszystkim pozwalasz robić ze sobą, co im się żywnie podoba? Jezu, Harry! - Chłopak uderza pięścią w ławkę, tracąc nerwy.

Harry podskakuje, wystraszony, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami, więc Louis wzdycha i szybko zapanowuje nad sobą, ale jego klatka piersiowa wciąż faluje.

\- Dlaczego? - powtarza już ciszej, pocierając skroń. - Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem.

Jest tak szczerze sfrustrowany i przygnębiony, że Harry nie ma serca mu odmówić, chociaż powrót do tych wspomnień nigdy nie jest przyjemny.

\- Max od przedszkola był moim najlepszym przyjacielem - zaczyna, podciągając kolana do piersi i wbijając wzrok w kostkę brukową. - Wszystko robiliśmy razem, dogadywaliśmy się bez słów. Kiedy mieliśmy po piętnaście lat, przyznałem mu się, że podobają mi się chłopcy. Nikomu wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałem, chciałem najpierw usłyszeć jego opinię. Nie był zaskoczony. Powiedział, że czuje się podobnie, ale zamierza utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Zgodziłem się zrobić to samo, ponieważ byłem szczęśliwy, że nie jestem w tym sam. Więc powoli zaczęliśmy próbować różnych rzeczy… Max był pierwszym chłopakiem, którego pocałowałem, z nim też straciłem dziewictwo. Było nam dobrze, ale wkrótce zaczęło mnie męczyć utrzymywanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy i powiedziałem mu, że planuję ujawnić się przed rodzicami i w szkole. Max wpadł w szał, kompletnie mu odbiło. Krzyczał, że jeżeli to zrobię, koniec z naszą przyjaźnią, a następnego dnia… zanim jeszcze zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić… wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Max to zrobił, ale tamtego ranka już każda osoba na korytarzu uważała mnie za pedała, który puszcza się z kim popadnie, za najgorszego z możliwych… Znajomi się ode mnie odwrócili, ludzie przestali się do mnie odzywać. Holmes Chapel to małe miasteczko, tutejsi mieszkańcy nie są zbyt tolerancyjni. - Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, żeby nabrać oddechu. Spodziewał się, że rozdrapywanie starych ran przywoła łzy, ale nie, wszystko, co czuje, to tylko głucha pustka w środku. - Max natychmiast znalazł sobie dziewczynę i zaczął przekonywać wszystkich wokoło, że próbuję się na nim odegrać, mówiąc, że jest gejem. Mimo że nikomu nigdy nie pisnąłem słówka o naszym związku, on zawczasu wszystkiemu zaprzeczył. Od tamtej pory jest jak jest. Sam widziałeś, co stało się wtedy w stołówce… Nienawidzą mnie, bo jestem gejem i niczemu nie zaprzeczam. Nie wiem, może ich to obraża? W każdym razie nikt nie chce mieć ze mną nic do czynienia i okej, ja też nie chcę się z nimi zadawać, jeżeli odrobina inności wyzwala w nich najgorsze instynkty. Nie ma sensu próbować im się stawiać, Louis. Został mi miesiąc w tej okropnej szkole, potem nie zobaczę nikogo z nich na oczy.

Kiedy kończy swój monolog, zapada długa cisza, w czasie której Louis zaciska usta w wąską linię i marszczy brwi tak mocno, że zaczynają się one ze sobą stykać. Harry kreśli palcem kółka na swojej łydce, myśląc trochę o Maxie, ale przede wszystkim zastanawiając się, jakby to było, gdyby nigdy nie zdecydował się ujawnić. Może do tej pory obściskiwaliby się po kątach, oficjalnie biegając za dziewczynami? Kto wie. Jest jednak pewny, że dobrze zrobił. Żyje w zgodzie ze sobą i to jest najważniejsze, a jeżeli inni tego nie popierają, to ich problem.

Jest ciekawy, czy Max kiedykolwiek jeszcze dotknął innego chłopaka, czy może zdołał sobie wmówić, że takowi go nie interesują.   

\- Harry, jest mi cholernie przykro, że to wszystko cię spotkało - mówi nagle Louis, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Harry patrzy na jego dłoń, a potem przenosi wzrok na niebieskie oczy, teraz smutne i przejawiające uczucie porażki, jakby to była jego wina, że chłopak nie miał najprzyjemniejszych lat w liceum. - Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby cofnąć czas i ci tego oszczędzić.

Harry wbrew sobie chichocze cicho pod nosem.  _Oh Lou…_

\- Tak, byłoby fajnie - przyznaje. - Jednak nie możesz tego zrobić, więc się nie przejmuj. Tak, jak powiedziałem, nie chcę mieć z tymi ludźmi nic wspólnego, a ty… odkąd jesteś w Holmes Chapel, znowu czuję, że żyję. Zrobiłeś dla mnie wystarczająco wiele dobrego, aby nie musieć mi współczuć. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie żałował, Louis. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co było, okej? Max może nadal się oszukiwać i być homofobicznym dupkiem, który w sekrecie kocha penisy, ale ja nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać, aby zdobyć akceptację innych. To nie leży w mojej naturze.

\- Harry - mówi Louis poważnie - jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Chodź do mnie.

To może być jedyna taka okazja, więc Harry ochoczo idzie w jego ramiona, wczepiając się w klatkę piersiową Louisa jak miś koala. Chłopak jest od niego odrobinę mniejszy i to przyjemne uczucie go trzymać. Jego skóra ma wyższą temperaturę, niż u normalnego człowieka, i to jest nawet przyjemniejsze. Harry chowa nos w karmelowych włosach i zaciąga się ich zapachem, który przywodzi mu na myśl las i bieganie po polach o świcie.

_Kocham cię,_  myśli ponownie, po raz setny w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Louis trzyma go mocno i wydaje się równie pochłonięty ich bliskością, co Harry. Jego ręce wędrują po plecach młodszego chłopaka, a ciepły oddech muska jego szyję tuż przy jabłku Adama, wywołując lekkie dreszcze. Ich ciała pasują do siebie jak dwa puzzle tej samej układanki i Harry mimowolnie zastanawia się, czy bratnia dusza Louisa będzie w stanie tak idealnie uzupełnić jego kształty. Nie wydaje mu się to możliwe.

\- Więc co takiego robiłeś w bibliotece, Lou? - pyta go Harry, bawiąc się krótkimi włoskami na karku przyjaciela. Może nie powinien tego robić, ale Louis jeszcze się nie odsunął, więc on tym bardziej nie zamierza wypuścić go pierwszy.

\- Myślałem - odpowiada Louis, a jego głos jest lekko przytłumiony przez materiał koszulki Harry’ego.

\- O czym?

\- O mojej bratniej duszy. - Harry zastyga w oczekiwaniu, z palcami wplecionymi w delikatne kosmyki o kolorze miodu. - Zdecydowałem, że dzisiaj jej powiem.

\- Och… Jesteś… jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł?

Louis kiwa głową, czego Harry nie widzi, ale czuje, ponieważ wciąż są tak blisko siebie, że już bardziej się nie da.

\- Tak, najwyższa pora, aby poznała prawdę. Postanowiłem zrobić to dzisiaj wieczorem.

Harry zamyka oczy, wdychając po raz ostatni oszałamiającą woń. To właśnie robi z nim Louis - redukuje go do jednego zmysłu powonienia, odbierając wszystko inne. Chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie miał podobnej obsesji na punkcie czyjegoś zapachu, mimo że nieczęsto ma możliwość skosztowania go z tak bliska.

Może po prostu nikt wcześniej nie pachniał tak dobrze.           

Odsuwa się od Louisa, przywołując wcześniej uśmiech na twarz, żeby nie zrobić mu przykrości.

\- W takim razie będziesz mi musiał dać znać, jak poszło - śmieje się cicho, już tęskniąc za dotykiem gorącej skóry. Nie obchodzi go, że Louis słyszy przyspieszony rytm jego serca, serio. - Obiecujesz zadzwonić albo wysłać wiadomość?

Starszy chłopak przygląda mu się przez krótką chwilę, jakby pomimo jego najwyższych starań, przejrzał go na wylot, ale kiwa głową na tak.

\- Mmm, dam ci znać. Trzymaj kciuki, żeby dobrze to przyjęła.

***

Harry odrzuca pomysł zawinięcia się w kołdrę i przeleżenia całego wieczora we własnym łóżku, zamiast tego schodzi do salonu i dołącza na kanapie do Gemmy, która ogląda jeden ze swoich ulubionych seriali. Chłopak nie pamięta jego nazwy, ale jeden z głównych bohaterów jest aniołem, a do tego ma całkiem niezłe ciało, więc nie narzeka.

Dziewczyna od razu poznaje, że coś jest nie tak, ale ten jeden raz nie namawia go do zwierzeń. Harry jest wdzięczny. Nie jest pewny, czy zdołałby ukryć przed nią swoje złamane serce.

Gdzieś w trakcie drugiego odcinka „Supernatural” (Gemma jest oburzona, że Harry nie zna tytułu jej  _ulubionego_  serialu, więc każe mu go zapamiętać) komórka Harry’ego wibruje i chłopak waha się nieznacznie przed otworzeniem widomości. Na ekranie widnieje imię Louisa, co jest oczywiste, i nagle oddychanie staje się trudniejsze, bo oto nadszedł czas. Zaraz  dowie się, że wszystko poszło śpiewająco, jego bratnia dusza jest wspaniała i jutro wyjeżdżają do Doncaster, aby mogła ją poznać reszta stada. Ostatecznie klika jednak na przycisk „otwórz” i czyta otrzymany tekst.

_Spotkaj się ze mną o 23 na naszej polanie. To pilne._

Och, okej, tego się nie spodziewał. Żadnej uśmiechniętej minki, żadnego „xx” na końcu, którymi Louis lubi wieńczyć swoje wiadomości. Może nie poszło jednak tak dobrze, jak Harry przewidywał, że pójdzie, i teraz nie tylko on jest w rozsypce.

To pilne. Louis go potrzebuje.

\- Wychodzę! - woła do Gemmy, która w przerwie na reklamy udała się do kuchni. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wypada na podwórko i biegnie do swojego samochodu. Polanka położona jest niedaleko jego domu, tuż przy wylocie drogi dojazdowej do Holmes Chapel, ale nie ma ochoty iść tam na piechotę, więc odpala silnik i wyjeżdża z podjazdu, włączając się w niemal zerowy ruch na ulicy.  

Po dosłownie kilku minutach jest na miejscu. Louis już na niego czeka, stojąc dokładnie na środku okrągłej łąki i pozwalając promieniom księżyca obmywać się srebrem. Jego twarz spowija cień, przez co Harry nie jest w stanie odczytać jej wyrazu i serce ściska mu się w piersi, gdy zaczyna stawiać pierwsze kroki w jego kierunku. Liczy uciekające sekundy i kiedy dochodzi do dziesięciu, znajduje się przed starszym chłopakiem.

Nabiera powietrza do płuc.

\- Co się stało, Lou? - wyrzuca z siebie, lekko podenerwowany ciszą. - Coś poszło nie tak z twoją bratnią duszą? Nie zgodziła się?

Louis unosi brodę i potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, dopiero jej powiem - mówi.

Harry marszczy brwi, automatycznie rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu kryjącej się gdzieś nieopodal trzeciej osoby. Nikogo nie dostrzega i zdezorientowany wraca wzrokiem do chłopaka. Coś żałośnie wyje mu w piersi, wyrywając się do przodu, do Louisa.

\- No dobrze, to co w takim razie tu robimy? - pyta ze zdziwieniem, ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej. - Powinieneś być teraz gdzieś z nią.

\- Jestem - odpowiada Louis miękko. - Właśnie z nią jestem.

Harry kompletnie tego nie rozumie. Przecież są tutaj tylko oni dwaj.

\- Ale jesteśmy tu tylko my - marszczy czoło. - Louis, o co tutaj chodzi?

Starszy chłopak wzdycha lekko, po czym śmieje się cicho, pocierając kark dłonią.

\- Okej, pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Harry, ty nią jesteś. To ty jesteś moją bratnią duszą. Jesteś jedyną osobą, o której myślę, i z którą jestem gotowy związać się do końca życia, liczysz się tylko ty. Czy teraz wszystko jest odrobinę jaśniejsze? - unosi brew w oczekiwaniu.

Harry otwiera i zamyka usta bez wydawania z siebie dźwięki. Znowu je otwiera i znowu zamyka. Jak złota rybka wyjęta z wody. Jego mózg nie przyjmuje do wiadomości usłyszanych przed chwilą słów, w razie, gdyby źle je zrozumiał. Louis nie może mieć przecież na myśli, że Harry jest jego bratnią duszą.

Czy może?

\- Ja? - rzuca głupio.

Louis wywraca oczami, ale widać, że także jest trochę podenerwowany.

\- O mój boże - mamrocze bardziej do siebie. Ponownie wzdycha, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewa rozbawienie. - Jeżeli masz na imię Harry Styles, to tak, chodzi o ciebie.

\- No ale jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, kto jest twoją bratnią duszą - przypomina mu Harry, stanowczo odmawiając uwierzenia w taką możliwość, dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że nie jest to głupi żart.

\- Cóż, w tej jednej kwestii skłamałem - przyznaje Louis. - Chciałem najpierw sprawdzić, jak będziesz sobie radził z moim wilkołactwem, żeby cię nie wystraszyć już na starcie. Musiałem mieć pewność, że sam będziesz chciał się ze mną związać… Co prawda nadal jej nie mam, ale nie mogłem dłużej tego ukrywać, nie po tym, co usłyszałem od ciebie dzisiaj w szkole. Już i tak było mi wystarczająco ciężko przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, kiedy musiałem trzymać ręce przy sobie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co ze mną robiłeś.

Wydaje się autentycznie sfrustrowany, jego oczy pochmurnieją i w mroku nocy stają się całkiem czarne, gdy chłopak pociera podeszwą buta o ziemię. Harry wciąż nie może w to wszystko uwierzyć, jeszcze przed chwilą siedział na kanapie obok Gemmy i w duchu użalał się nad sobą, a teraz stoi naprzeciwko Louisa i wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie rozpaczał. Bo oto sen staje się rzeczywistością i są sobie przeznaczeni. Jak w filmie Disneya!

Tego już za wiele.

\- Złamałeś mi serce, Louis - mówi mu Harry formalnie i głowa starszego chłopaka podskakuje w horrorze. To nic, że właśnie zdradza swoje uczucia, ma już dość duszenia wszystkiego w środku. Chce, żeby Louis doświadczył jego cierpienia.

\- Złamałem ci…

\- Tak - przerywa mu. - Złamałeś mi pieprzone serce! Czy ty wiesz, jak się czułem przez ten cały czas, kiedy byłem przekonany, że gdzieś w Holmes Chapel jest osoba, która ma do ciebie pełne prawo? Która jest ci przeznaczona i z którą do końca życia się zwiążesz? Byłem załamany! Nie miałem z nią w końcu żadnych szans. Myślałem, że… -  głos mu się łamie - …że na zawsze cię straciłem. Że przywiążesz do siebie swoją bratnią duszę i wyjedziesz do Doncaster, zapo mmmmm…

Usta Louisa są tak samo gorące, jak reszta jego ciała, o ile nie bardziej, to po pierwsze. Są także miękkie i smakują jak owocowa herbata, którą chłopak uwielbia pić, i Harry wzdycha głęboko, otaczając go w talii i unosząc do góry, aby poprawić kąt złączenia ich warg, ponieważ uczucie jest zbyt dobre, aby je stracić. Tak długo o tym marzył. Nie czuje już gniewu i zdezorientowania. Jest absolutnie zalany wrażeniami i upojony zapachem oraz dotykiem miękkich włosów pod palcami. Louis napiera na niego mocniej, ujmując w dłonie jego policzki i rozdzielając mu usta językiem, jakby absolutnie nie mógł się oprzeć. Harry wreszcie go rozumie. Wychodzi mu naprzeciw i pocałunek staje się głębszy, szybszy, niemal gorączkowy, ich zęby zderzają się o siebie, klatki piersiowe wciskają jedna w drugą, aby być  _bliżejbliżejbliżej,_ zagarnąć i przekazać drugiemu jak najwięcej.

Ostatecznie ich ruchy zwalniają do leniwych cmoknięć w usta i Louis odchyla głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Nawet w ciemności nocy widać jego rumieńce. Harry jest z siebie niezwykle zadowolony.

\- Przepraszam, że przeze mnie tak się czułeś - mówi Louis smutno. - Nie zdawałem sobie z niczego sprawy, w przeciwnym wypadku nic takiego bym nie zrobił. Przepraszam.

Harry całuje go w czoło i oddycha głęboko, mrucząc z zadowoleniem.

\- Okej, wybaczam ci - odpowiada. - Ale tylko dlatego, że fantastycznie pachniesz. Jezu, Lou, nie mogę przestać cię wąchać! Czy to normalne? To część więzi?

Louis śmieje się cicho, czego wibracje wstrząsają ich złączonymi ciałami.

\- Ty nie możesz? A co ja mam powiedzieć? - wtula nos w zagłębienie szyi Harry’ego, pocierając nim o skórę w tamtym miejscu. - Twój zapach doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, a przez ostatnie miesiące czułem go dosłownie wszędzie. Nawet Zayn stwierdził, że jest w porządku, a on nie widzi świata poza Perrie. Najchętniej kazałbym ci nosić wszystkie moje ubrania, żeby potem tak pachniały, ale nie mogę tego zrobić, bo jesteś zbyt duży. Nie narzekam - dodaje szybko, całując punkt na obojczyku Harry’ego, na co młodszy chłopak wzdycha leciusieńko. - Uwielbiam każdą część ciebie. Kocham cię. I nie mówię tego dlatego, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą. Naprawdę cię kocham. Jak człowiek.

Harry raz jeszcze go całuje, śmiejąc się jak idiota przy jego ustach i Louis też się śmieje, ściskając go mocno w pasie i przytulając do siebie w świetle księżyca. Wszystko jest zbyt dobre, aby było prawdziwe, a jednak stoją tam i patrzą sobie w oczy, w których odbijają się gwiazdy. Harry nie może się powstrzymać: unosi jedną z rąk do góry i drapie Louisa za uchem, jak zwykle robi to jego wilczemu wcieleniu.

\- Więc mnie kochasz? - szepcze, a Louis kiwa wolno głową, walcząc z opadającymi powiekami. Punkt za uchem musi być wrażliwy także dla jego ludzkiej postaci. Harry odnotowuje to sobie w pamięci.  

\- Kocham.

\- To dobrze - mówi Harry, gdy jego kciuk odnajduje zagłębienie na styku żuchwy i szyi. - Bo ja ciebie też. Chcę, żebyś mnie do siebie przywiązał, Louis. Chcę już zawsze do ciebie należeć.

Wtedy powieki Louisa podskakują do góry, odsłaniając błyszczące oczy.

\- Tak, ja też tego pragnę. Boże. - Ukrywa twarz w koszulce Harry’ego. - Kocham cię. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak pachniesz?

Młodszy chłopak wstrzymuje oddech i kiwa głową. Czuje, że jego serce zaczyna zrywać się do sprintu, kiedy Louis obdarza jego szyję lekkimi jak piórko pocałunkami. Może w tym samym miejscu niedługo zagłębią się jego kły. Och, Harry ma nadzieję, że stanie się to już niedługo.

\- Twój zapach jest jak mieszanka świeżego śniegu w środku zimy i letniego słońca. Pachniesz trochę jak ja, ale tak jest zawsze z bratnimi duszami, więc ja pachnę trochę jak ty. Kiedy czuję twój zapach, widzę przed oczami leniwe poranki u twojego boku, spacery po lesie i rozmowy do późnej nocy. Harry, pachniesz jak miękkie łóżko, wycieczki do parku i dom. Jak wieczność.

Harry nawet nie udaje, że to, co płynie mu po twarzy, nie jest łzami. Jest tak wzruszony, że nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, więc całuje Louisa w usta, długo i mocno, dopóki obaj nie zaczynają walczyć o powietrze w płucach.

Kiedy się odsuwa, robi to tylko na moment, aby powiedzieć:

\- Wieczność brzmi dobrze.

Na wieczność z Louisem może się zgodzić.

  
  



End file.
